


The Model and his Hero

by redskywalker29



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladrien June, Prompt Fic, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskywalker29/pseuds/redskywalker29
Summary: A series of short stories for Ladrien June featuring Paris's two most famous, if occasionally awkward, celebrities!





	1. Love Poem

Ladrien June- Day 1- Love Poem

_“With eyes of blue to show the day, your dark hair represents our night._  
_Your actions warm me like the sun’s rays, whenever you've won the fight._  
_No doubt that you are our savior."_

“Plagg what rhymes with savior?”

“Umm Camembert?”

Adrien placed his pen down and turned around from the desk in his room to glare at Plagg. “That’s not even close to rhyming! I just fed you! It’s Valentine’s day already, and I need to finish!”

Plagg sighed. “It's your fault for not getting any more cheese, and besides, you’ve been working on that poem for ages! Didn’t you try confessing like this last year?”

“For your information, the only reason why I couldn’t confess to Ladybug was Kim being akumatasized!” Adrien turned his attention back to the card. “ I failed last year, but this is finally my chance to show my feelings!”

“Or reject you again huh?” Plagg avoided the pen that Adrien threw at him. “Relax! You’ve still got a few hours left to give it to her, and you have plenty of words!” To make his point, Plagg landed on top of the mess of papers scattered about Adrien’s desk. “Just finish it already and feed me!”

“But Plagg!” Adrien whined. “I’ve been too busy keeping up with akumas and photoshoots to finish it! Besides, when am I going to get to see Ladybug to give it to her?”

Plagg glanced behind Adrien and widened his eyes. “I don’t know. Probably in a few seconds!” He dove into Adrien’s jacket to hide. Adrien whirled around to catch sight of none other than Ladybug herself barge through the window and fall to the ground.

“Ladybug- uh hi?” Adrien stumbled as she picked herself up from the ground and began shaking dirt and what looked like soot off of her costume.

“Adrien! How are you? I mean. Yeah. No. You. Need.” She stumbled with both her words and by the fact she nearly fell to the ground. Adrien moved forward to help her, but Ladybug picked herself up. “No time to explain! An Akuma is after you and we’ve got to get you to safety.”

Adrien blinked. “An akuma? What did I do to make an akuma-”

“Chloé.” Ladybug made a face.

Adrien just about sighed. “That sounds about right.” His words were back to normal, but his restored calm demeanor was shattered as Ladybug grabbed him by the arm. “Wh- what are you doing?”

Was Ladybug blushing? Adrien hoped so but couldn’t stay to tell as she cast out her yoyo and pulled the two of them outside of the room. Adrien caught sight of a massive explosion of pink and sparkles in the distance.

Ladybug pulled them to a nearby rooftop before dropping him. “Stay here! The akuma is after you, so I’m going to see if I can distract her!”

Ladybug cast her yoyo out towards what looked like a girl wearing nothing but bright pink clothes, which would be not a threatening sight if not for the giant cannon clutched in her hands. Great.

When Ladybug was out of sight, Adrien ducked behind a pillar and transformed.

* * *

 

After the fight, Adrien was about to tell Ladybug about setting up a meeting where he would give her his poem when her miraculous started beeping. He wasn’t able to catch her as she disappeared across the rooftops of Paris.

At home, Adrien flopped face first into his bed. “I don’t get it Plagg! I tried everything during the fight, and she just wouldn’t stick around long enough to let me confess!”

Plagg landed in his hair. “Better luck next time. Maybe you can give her cheese. If I were her, cheese would get me to stick around!”

“Only you would like smelly cheese like that!”

Plagg scoffed. “Like you smell any better mister-” Plagg stopped as he noticed something behind Adrien. For the second time that day, Plagg dove into Adrien’s jacket.

Adrien shot up from the bed as Ladybug landed inside the room.

“Sorry for not knocking, but I wanted to check how you were doing after the akuma today.” Ladybug said with a slightly faster pace than her usual speech. Ladybug’s arms flailed around the directions of the windows. “You looked like you were talking to someone, so I can leave.”

“No! I’m fine. I mean… wait.” Adrien cast his eyes about the room and landed on his undelivered valentine. He meant to give it to her as Chat, but she was right there...

“Would you” he paused in his words as his feet carried him to the table. “I mean. I wanted to give this to you.” his words were getting faster.” I wrote this poem for you, and would you be my valentine today? I know it's really weird, but I worked hard on it and-”

Adrien looked up and saw that Ladybug’s face had gone as red as her suit. Lamely he finished “Would you be my valentine?”

The next day, Nino repeatedly asked Adrien why he looked like he was in heaven.


	2. Cat Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 2- Cat Person

Ladrien June- Day 2- Cat Person

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What do you mean you're not a cat person?”

“How are you one?”

Ladybug supposed that nobody was completely perfect. She was guilty of many things including rashness, stubbornness, and accidentally setting up a series of meetings with Adrien Agreste every other day.

In her defense, he asked her if she could come back after that one akuma. Ladybug should have said no. She was a superhero, so she probably should be concerned with patrolling or fighting petty crime. Of course she still did those things, but when she should be catching up on rest at around midnight, she instead had been meeting with her crush.

What made up for her lack of sleep was that he was choosing to meet up with her.

Ladybug was perfectly aware of her own flaws, but if you asked her about Adrien’s flaws just a few days ago, she would have said something corny like Adrien cared too much or spent so much time being a nice person. 

But being a cat person...

“Wouldn’t cats get in the way of your father’s work?” Ladybug asked. She was standing in Adrien’s room, and she would have been more concerned with being caught by Monsieur Agreste if not for the mansion being empty due to a business trip. Again.

Adrien crossed his arms with a cute little frown that almost made Ladybug collapse into stuttering and stumbling as she have during the day as Marinette. Adrien had no idea of the struggles he was putting her through. “Father says that having a cat would get in the way of his work, but I don’t see the problem! I could take care of him!”

Ladybug moved a bit closer. “And what happens if your cat did get into his room and mess stuff up? Monsieur Agreste usually is busy with shows right?

Adrien sighed then leaned backwards to lay on his bed. “Alright, alright. Maybe having a cat is a bad idea. But why don’t you like cats?” Adrien paused then continued with a renewed intensity. “Isn’t Chat Noir a cat? You can’t tell me you don’t like cats with him around!”

“First off, Monsieur Agreste,” Ladybug pressed a finger to Adrien’s chest. As Marinette, she probably would be unable to breathe for the next day at the boldness of her actions, but Ladybug wasn’t going to let a little thing like crippling gorgeousness stop her. “I seem to be constantly reminding both Paris and Chat Noir that, despite what his social media account says, he is not a cat. Second, as entertaining as Chat can be, he gets on my nerves with the cat puns.”

Adrien blinked at Ladybug’s closeness, and it almost seemed like he was blushing, but the effect was ruined when he smirked. “Why Ladybug. I pursonally think that Chat Noir’s puns are purty purfect.”

Ladybug’s eyes went wide. “No way.”

Adrien didn’t seem worried. “Pawlease. I have a feline that you pawsitively love them. You make some rather purticularly meowvelous puns often too.”

Ladybug marched away towards the window. “No. No. How did Chat even infect you with his dumb cat humor!”

Adrien burst out into laughter, and in a few seconds, Ladybug joined. Talking almost daily, being bold hearted, and learning that Adrien liked cat puns showed how her new life was shaping up to be. Ladybug had been told by Tiki that meeting Adrien like this had been a terrible idea, but if she was honest, she would have done this months ago in order to finally be friends with Adrien. 

During the next day, Marinette would probably not be able to even to say hello or leave the house, but in spite of that, Ladybug was really happy.

Adrien finally stopped laughing. “I still think I could get a cat! I have everything a cat would need already. I even have Camembert for treats!”

Ladybug blinked at the mention of one of her favorite cheeses. “Camembert? Aren’t most cats lactose intolerant? You shouldn't feed cats cheese.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “You mean all this time I’ve been feeding him Camembert...”

“I thought you said you’ve never had a cat.”

Adrien groaned. “Oh. He’s definitely not a cat, but if he says one more thing about being one and too busy to help…”

Ladybug let it slide. She supposed that nobody was completely perfect. If Adrien liked cat puns and thought that he could feed them Camembert, who was she to judge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was courtesy of the professaurus Ladrien June calendar on tumblr. Crossposted on Fanfiction.net and my own tumblr.
> 
> http://professaurus.tumblr.com/image/161292648705


	3. God's Gift to Men and Women

Ladrien June- Day 3- God’s Gift to Men/Women

* * *

 

Without a doubt, Adrien was god’s gift to men and women everywhere. If someone had taken all of the sunlight warming the world and wrapped it with the fluffiest cloud, they would have Adrien.

Ladybug knew that Adrien was handsome, but his simple and caring disposition made him all the more attractive and amazing and incredible-

Alright. It would be a bit of an understatement to say that she was enamored, but there was one problem. She wasn’t the only one who thought so. Meeting up with him every midnight was getting stressful. You would think even Hawkmoth slept right?

* * *

 

“Adrien Agreste! Where are you hiding? You can’t escape your one true love!” The akuma roared atop Adrien’s mansion. Her voice seemed to shake the very ground around the mansion, and if Gabriel Agreste hadn’t been on another business trip, he would have been infuriated to see the damage caused by the shock waves to his carefully maintained yard and house.

“Not another one!” Adrien was across from Ladybug and had been teaching her how to play a board game on a break from her patrol. A game that she had been enjoying, but she now had to put aside.

“How many is this?” Ladybug moved to the window to peer outside to eavesdrop as the akuma proudly proclaimed that Adrien was her true love, all the others were fake, and they would be the cutest couple.

Ladybug would deny that her fists were clenched in jealousy, but she was also getting annoyed. She was really having fun with that game.

Adrien moved out of sight of the window. “There was that one last week that could shoot confetti. I kinda wish the cake from the party she set up for our forced date was left behind”

Ladybug giggled despite herself, and she resolved to bring Adrien some sweets from the baker. She could probably say that Marinette was her friend.

Ladybug perked up as she thought of a particularly interesting akuma a few days ago. “What about the guy that tried to flirt with you half the time? Those pickup lines sounded just like Chat’s.” Adrien groaned at the thought. Ladybug pressed her advantage and said, “I seem to recall you having to repeatedly let him down.” That akuma hadn’t been threatening, but it made for great blackmail material.

Adrien shoved his face into a pillow.

The akuma was still yelling at the top of her lungs about finding Adrien. She seemed content to believe that Adrien would come out of his own free will because she was so beautiful. Ladybug made a face.

Adrien pointed towards the roof. “You should probably not let her see you coming out of my house. That might make things awkward to explain.”

“Good idea.” Ladybug moved from the window to rush out the hall. “Hopefully Chat will be able to make it. He’s been busy with something almost every time an akumas taken a liking to you.”

Adrien laughed. “I’m sure he'll make it this time.” Then he muttered, “Unless the akuma gets me again.” Ladybug didn’t catch the last it as she was already heading outside.

Adrien was definitely a gift to society, but if she had to deal with one more akuma professing their undying love for him, she was going to snap.

Ladybug climbed to the roof and threw her yoyo at the akuma, “As much as I like a good love story, I’m afraid this one isn’t going to happen!”

Honestly. With all the akumas going after Adrien, she was going to have to set up a direct hotline for him to call when kidnapped. As sweet and caring as he was, he was the second biggest source of akumas. The worst problem was that he constantly strived to be polite to them instead of running. He was definitely an adorable ray of shine

At least Chloe could usually be counted on to annoy the hordes she angered. Oh well. Third akuma that week was the charm right? She’d finally be able to relax.

* * *

 

A nice sentiment that was broken by the fifth akuma.


	4. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention because your face is so distracting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 4- Sorry, I wasn't paying attention because your face is so distracting

* * *

It was a pleasantly warm night. The past few weeks had all been filled with sun and the occasional drizzle of rain, so all of Adrien’s outdoor photo shoots had gone pleasantly enough. Once you ignored the occasional halt for an akuma, most of the last bits of spring had been going on well enough.

Which was why Adrien was adamant in his new desire.

“Why don’t we go somewhere outside for once? I have some free time in a few days because of the switch between spring and summer lines. We can go on a walk somewhere!” Adrien did his best expression of a cute little kitten which Chat Noir had been practicing. He imagined the walk. They would go together, and Adrien would work up the courage to hold hands, and they’d get married when Ladybug fell in love with him!

Ladybug just sighed. “I have a duty to Paris. If people see me walking with you, they’re going to assume that an akuma is attacking, or Hawkmoth might start targeting you!” She crossed her arms and shook her head. “It’s bad enough that I’m here instead of patrolling!”

Adrien pondered this for a second. “Why are you here anyway?” He posed dramatically. “Is it because I’m simply purfect?” He leaned towards Ladybug.

“Since when were you Chat Noir?” Ladybug playfully pushed him back. Adrien blinked. He must have been embracing his Chat side a little more than was probably safe.

Ladybug noticed his silence. “It’s because you’re my friend.” She paused. “Not that you aren't amazing or anything! I mean you're pretty awesome and incredible and perfectly handsome,” Ladybug trailed off into indecipherable speech. Adrien would have been paying more attention., but there was something about the cute face that Ladybug made whenever she was thinking and the speck of dirt on her cheek...

“What was that?” Adrien muttered. He couldn’t qute remember what they were talking about earlier. Was it something about the way that Ladybug’s eyes seemed to shine with the brilliance of a shooting star?

“And I mean you’re not a bad person, but I can’t say that you don’t look semi-average because you are a model gorgeous. I mean gorgeous model” Ladybug was muttering pretty quickly. Adrien couldn’t quite tell what she was saying. Despite the confidence that seemed to ooze from her, Ladybug sometimes would stutter and talk to herself whenever she was bothered or nervous.

Usually Ladybug was brimming with self-assurance, but Adrien occasionally saw occasions where social awkwardness would take over. It was a different side to his lady, and he found that he didn’t mind it. It was cute.

“I’m so sorry. I’m inconsolable. Can't word. I mean talk right now, and I’m sorry for saying that you’re handsome even though you are.” Ladybug was stammering.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention because your face is so distracting.” To Adrien’s unending horror, he realized that he said that outloud. Judging from the way Ladybug’s face went red, she heard loud and clear.

“I mean. Uh. There’s some dirt.” He was stammering now. “Right here.” He wiped away the speck of dust away from Ladybug's face before his mind caught up to his actions. His hand was on Ladybug’s face, and they were close. To an outsider, he almost seemed like he was caressing her face.

They flew apart.

“I’m so so sorry”

“No- I mean it’s fine”

“No. I just wanted to wipe the dirt out and-”

Needless to say, the rest of the night was even more awkward.

* * *

 

When Ladybug finally left, Plagg took his chance and pounced.

“You two lovebirds disgust me!” Plagg flew directly into Adrien’s face. Adrien immediately began denying the accusation, but Plagg ploughed through. He’d had enough. “You realize that you’ve been up for hours! I’m starving! I want cheese!”

“Ladybug and I are just friends and- wait hours?” Adrien glanced towards the clock to show that most of the night had been passed in conversation. Plagg started laughing. “I have school tomorrow! I have a photo shoot in the morning!”

Plagg lazily drifted into the bed and winked at Adrien “Should have thought of that before you and Ladybug spent the entire night flirting. I've never had a chosen so akward at flirting!”

Adrien’s face was priceless. Plagg would definitely have to remember this night. He’d love to tease them later at their inevitable- blegh- wedding.

 

Saying as much caused Adrien to shut up the rest of the night. The next day was also pretty hilarious due to the fact that both he and that baker’s girl had gotten next to no sleep the last night. The ladybug girl shoved the two of them together and made things even awkwarder.

Plagg would definitely need to keep this for blackmail. He had a suspicion about who Tiki’s chosen was. He’d love to win the bet he and TIki had made about who found the other’s chosen first.

The chance to gather more blackmail to get extra camembert didn't hurt.


	5. Random Wikipedia articles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 5- Random Wikipedia Articles

Ladrien June- Day 5- Random Wikipedia article

 

* * *

 

Despite severe protesting from Tiki, Ladybug finally relented.

“You’re going to be caught! You’re going to get Adrien in trouble!” Tiki had cried time and time again. She made some good points about keeping her friends safe, and Ladybug had been about to decline Adrien’s offer when he came up with an idea.

Wearing the ladybug suit was odd, but wearing a long hoodie and scarf over her face was certainly odder. The weather was still relatively cool, so she wasn’t out of place. Tiki had finally allowed Ladybug to go as long as she stayed safe and cautious as it meant a lot to her.

Her mission?

Just a simple walk through some gardens with Adrien. By themselves and alone. Looking at flowers and talking. With nobody else to bother them. Just the two of them. Like a date.

Was this a date? Friends went on walks all the time, but did they go to look at flowers by themselves when one side was very interested?

“Bold. Be Bold. You’re Ladybug.” She whispered to herself on the path as she adjusted the heavy scarf in front of her face. Since the weather would be warming up, this was probably the only chance she would have in her hoodie disguise. The suit kept the heat out fine, but other people might question why she was wearing such heavy clothes in the summer.

Her musings were cut short by the sight of Adrien waving at her from the entrance to the gardens. He was wearing fancy clothes, but did that mean anything for the son of a famous fashion designer? Should she have dressed up for the day? Could she even dress up for the day?

She cautiously went over.

* * *

 

Turns out, Ladybug had been worried for nothing

Ladybug and Adrien walked down the gardens. Carefree laughter could easily be heard from anyone who chose to eavesdrop at that moment.

“That's incredible!” Adrien gestured to his phone. “Out of all the random wikipedia articles you could have gotten, you got your own! Talk about long odds!”

Ladybug laughed again. “I’m just lucky. What was upsetting about that first one you got?” Adrien groaned. “Camembert doesn’t seem bad.”

Adrien brought up another article a little faster then the situation required. “Just my bad luck. Out of all the things I could have gotten!”

Ladybug frowned. “I'll have you know that Camembert is one of my favorite cheeses!”

Adrien’s eyes went wide. “No! Of all the cheeses, why Camembert?” Ladybug could almost swear that she heard snickering coming from Adrien’s jacket.

“Because it's good!” The snickering got louder. Ladybug crossed her arms. “I sadly can’t get it too often.”

Adrien continued his mock agony. “Why of all things! Why must the hero of Paris betray me like that?” Ladybug just raised an eyebrow, then burst into giggling unfit for a hero. Going on a walk was more fun then she would have thought.

“Hey Adrien! What’s up my man!”

Adrien’s look of horror caused Ladybug to whirl around to see Nino and Alya running towards them. Adrien waving them up didn’t seem to work as they caught up.

“What a coincidence! Alya was showing me the gardens! Who are you with?” Nino swung an arm around Adrien and pointed towards Ladybug.

“Just a friend!”

“Nobody important!” The two stammered.

Alya cocked her head to the side and glared at Ladybug. Marching up to Ladybug, she asked, “What’s your name?”

‘Uhhhh. My name. It’s umm.”

Alya’s eyes went wide. “Girl I’m sorry! I should've recognized that stammer anywhere.” She leaned in “What are you doing here alone with Adrien, Marinette?”

Several thoughts went through Ladybug's mind. Most of them couldn’t be repeated out loud.

“Yeah Marinette!” Adrien said a bit too forcefully. He blinked at Nino’s and Alya’s questioning gazes. “I asked Marinette to walk with me in the gardens, because I saw this really cool flower that reminded me of her!” Ladybug would have facepalmed as Alya’s eyes went wide and a devious grin appeared on her friend's face.

Alya grabbed Labug and conferred in a huddle. Her voice was a quick whisper. “I’m going to want the deets later, but this is your chance! Adrien asked you to the gardens! You know what this means?” Alya was grinning.

“Yeah it’s uhhh great.”

“I’m going to grab Nino and leave the two of you alone, but I want details!” Alya lifted her voice. “Nino let's get some ice cream!”

Nino blinked. “I thought you wanted to see the gardens?”

Alya sighed and grabbed Nino’s arm. “Apparently I have to spell it out for you, but we were on a date!” Nino’s face went a bright red. “Nice seeing you! Enjoy the gardens! Alone!”

Alya dragged Nino off. Once they were a far enough distance away, Ladybug looked at Adrien.

“Alya thinks your Marinette.” Adrien began. “She’s going to go ask Marinette tomorow how this walk went.”

Ladybug waved her hands to get his attention. “I can go warn Marinette. I should go now before Alya says something!” Adrien was looking at her in a bit of a strange way.

“See you..”

“Yeah. See you Ladybug!” Adrien still was looking at her in that searching way.

* * *

 

Getting home was easy, but Tiki’s “I told you so” look on her face certainly didn’t make the rest of her day fine. Neither was answering all of Alya’s question. Being seen as Marinette was either the luckiest or unluckiest break that she ever had.

* * *

 

Adrien spent the rest of the day in quiet contemplation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that I’ve seen some other places
> 
> Adrien clearly likes cookies and sweets like Tiki does.
> 
> What if Marinette loved Camembert like Plagg in the show? It would be hilarious to see Adrien’s reaction!


	6. Trying to finish the other's sentences and failing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June-Day 6- Trying to finish the other's sentences and failing

"I read somewhere that this a good party game to try, and I thought we could have some fun!" Ladybug didn't have the heart to tell Adrien that two people didn't count as a party. The way his face lit up when a hesitant Ladybug agreed cemented the feeling.

Adrien just seemed really happy. Ruining his mood would tear her heart in two. She had an hour before she had to get to sleep, so she could play right?

"How do we play?"

Adrien near ran to his computer and brought up a webpage. Ladybug's heart just about broke. He was adorable, but it was also a bit depressing. Adrien always had to act professionally during the day, so when he was with her at night, he seemed energetic.

Getting him to have fun like this was hard. Any time after school was usually busy according to the schedule that Ladybug may or may not still have memorized. Adrien would joke a little with Nino, but his chances to goof off were limited. Other friends were distant thanks to Chloe snapping at any that got too close.

She had once asked Chat about Adrien. The two would sometimes slip up and mention little things that only the other had known. Chat rather guiltily had admitted that he had been visiting Adrien, and looked relieved when Ladybug told him to continue. He seemed stressed out when she had asked.

Despite their efforts, Adrien still was forced to behave in a certain matter most of the time, so Ladybug was more than willing to go along with games or the like. The fact that she had a crush had nothing to do with it.

Adrien broke Ladybug's musings by gesturing to the screen. "We take turns starting sentences, and the other person tries to finish them! We should be able to predict what the other is trying to say!" He posed with an instinct one would think came from being a model. While that was true, Ladybug knew it was really him being an anime fan.

"Naruto and Hinata are definitely-"

" friends?" Ladybug finished.

Adrien's hurt expression told her she was wrong. "Adorable together! Didn't you say that you've seen the show?"

"Only the first few seasons!" Adrien looked like he was already planning a marathon. "My turn now. Evil succeeds"

"Never!" Adrien posed again. One of these days, Ladybug would have to ask if he thought about how he posed or just did it.

"I was actually going for the famous quote. Evil succeeds when good people do nothing." Ladybug may have messed up on that one.

"My turn! You can't get this one wrong!" He stood on his bed. "The greatest anime is-"

Ladybug smirked. She had this. "Sailor Moon!"

Adrien blinked. "What about Ouran Host Club? That show taught me so much!"

"But Sailor Moon is great!"

The next few minutes were spent in game technically failed, but spending the rest of the week binge watching anime was a pretty nice way to spend time together.


	7. Swallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 7- Swallow

Marinette didn’t find out about Adrien until long after the school day was over. Adrien hadn’t been present all day, and Marinette had been worried sick. Adrien loved school, and his father knew better than to schedule photoshoots during the day. She spent most of the day wondering if Adrien had been kidnapped.

Alya caught up with her after school and broke the news. “Your golden boy has apparently been sick since yesterday. He has a nasty case of the flu”

“Poor Adrien!” Marinette blinked and wondered if his late night meetings with Ladybug had been responsible for his sickness. If so, she’d have to tone back.

“This is great news!” Alya smirked as she lost her sense of balance at the words and tripped to the floor.

“What.” Marinette’s mouth wasn’t working.

Alya grabbed her shoulder and helped her up. “This is your chance! You can make him a get well card and send some sweets from the bakery! Fastest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach!”

Marinette was already sorting through what leftover cookies the bakery had when she hit a snag.”If I give them to him, won't I catch the cold too?” If Marinette caught the flu, then Ladybug would be put out of commision. Paris didn’t have the luxury to wait until she recovered.

Alya had this covered. “You can give them to his assistant! It'll get the job done, and he'll finally notice you!”

Marinette sighed as she thought of Adrien noticing her and asking her on a date They’d get married with three children-  
  


* * *

 

“Adrien will not be taking anything from his well wishers. Monsieur Agreste doesn’t want anyone to disturb him.” Nathalie said to the small gaggle of girls all bearing gifts. Their protests were ignored as Nathalie shut the door.

From a nearby corner, Marinette sunk to the ground. “I didn’t even get near him thanks to all those fan!” Alya huddled down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You can give him them when he gets back to school.” Alya paused as she apparently thought of something. “Maybe he'll notice it more if you give those cookies to him without a hundred fangirls there.”

As Alya brought her home, Marinette's mind whirled. Maybe she couldn’t get in, but she knew somebody who could. Talking with Tiki confirmed it. Ladybug’s suit protected from sickness.

Seems like she was making an unscheduled stop during that patrol.

* * *

Adrien felt like he’d been thrown through a wall. He could say this with complete honesty after the time where he was literally thrown through the wall by an akuma. The two felt roughly the same.

Being sick was annoying because at any moment, he knew that an akuma could start terrorizing the city. It wouldn't do for Chat Noir to leave his Lady just because he felt a little sick.

He wanted to simply tough it out, but his father had ordered him in no uncertain terms to move from the spot.

At least his father had actually cared. Gabriel Agreste actually seemed concerned for once, and had cancelled half his meetings to make sure that Adrien’s condition wasn’t serious. Adrien would have relished his father’s attention if he didn’t feel like he was dying.

“Did you take your medicine?” Plagg landed on Adrien’s chest. “Not that I care, but someone needs to restock my Camembert supply.”

“Worrywart.” Adrien gasped as a coughing fit hit him.The coughing was loud enough to distract him from the sound of his window opening, though Plagg did dive underneath the bed.

“Adrien, are you alright?” Ladybug landed into his room and rushed to his side.

“Purfect my lady”

Adrien flinched at the unintentional slipping into Chat. Ladybug just rolled her eyes. “Did Chat already come see you?” Adrien nodded and inwardly thanked Ladybug for making the inaccurate assumption.

Ladybug put a hand on Adrien’s forehead. “You’re burning up, and I could hear that coughing fit from outside. DId you take your medicine?”

Adrien shook his head. “You should go. You might get sick too.”

“The suit should protect me. Where’s your medicine?” Adrien was about to refuse the help when another coughing fit hit. He reluctantly pointed his medicine out.

Ladybug grabbed it. ”No pills?” She looked closer at the contents of the package. “This seems much fancier than usual.” She muttered as she poured some. “How much do you weigh?’

“I can do it myself!” Adrien tried to stand up, but a coughing fit belayed his point.

Ladybug pushed him down. “Here. Swallow.” She passed him the medicine, and Adrien looked at the contents.

“How did you know my dosage was this?” He asked.

“It was just your body weight.” Ladybug said.

“Huh?” Adrien decided to just go with it as Ladybug refused to elaborate. He downed the contents. “Why are you here? This isn’t a day you usually show up.”

Ladybug gestured towards a previously unseen box she had. “Well I- I mean Marinette and I wanted to give you some sweets. We hope they’re okay and you get better and-”

Ladybug was cut off when Adrien stood up and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks. Tell Marinette thanks too.” He put the box aside and crawled back into his bed as his headache pounded against his skull. As he drifted off, he noticed Ladybug blinking rapidly and muttering too quiet to hear. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

No akumas hit when he was sick. His father even stayed nearby to be on hand. Adrien idly grabbed a cookie from the box and bit into it. He’d have to thank Marinette later in person.

Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Comment War in the Ladyblog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 8- Comment War in the Ladyblog

Staying home from school was awful. Adrien felt fine. While Plagg was content to lounge around the house, Adrien had spent the entire day asking for his father to let him go to school. His father would have none of his pleading, and he insisted that Adrien stay in bed and recover. The only positive thing about his illness was that his father seemed worried. He didn’t stay another day, but he made Adrien promise to not do anything rash like sneaking off to school. The attention was a nice change.

Staying home was still boring.

Pacing around his room soon grew tiresome. No akumas had emerged for the few days he’d been sick, so Adrien had been unable to get out of Paris. He would have went on patrol, but it was Ladybug's night, so he had to stay in or Ladybug would scold him for exhausting himself again.

Adrien turned to his computer after being left with nothing to do. Plagg had all but commandeered his television and had started a marathon on cheesemaking documentaries Adrien had grabbed for him.

The ladyblog was up, and while he was up to date on sightings of akumas, there were a few discussions and videos he wanted to check out. Logging onto the Ladyblog showed a newly posted video whose title made Adrien take a quick breath. Surprise shifted to amusement as he read the title.

“Ladynoir confirmed”

He eagerly pressed play. The video was a compilation of pictures where Chat and Ladybug had been working together and dwelled on their interactions. Cheesy music played in the background whenever they got close, or he flirted with Ladybug.

Adrien scrolled down into a comment section and chuckled in awe as he stumbled into a veritable comment war.

_Ladybugfan67: This video is trash! Ladybug can do so much better then Chat Noir!_

_Chatnoir_isbae88: Chat is perfect!_

_Ladybugfan67: This video is trash!_

Both sides of the argument had plenty of support, but the comments defending Chat made him smile. Good thing the Chat Noir fans were in the majority. He was with them!

_Chatnoir_isbae88: If you think that Chat isn’t good enough for Ladybug, then who is? You?_

_Ladybugfan67: Ladybug deserves the best! Someone equally beautiful! I think her and Adrien Agreste would look adorable together!_

Adrien blinked as he read the comment, and to his surprise, the number of of supporters for it rose. The Chat Noir fans began bashing him, but Adrien didn't care as his thoughts started whirling.

People thought his civilian self and Lady would go great together. He imagined dating Ladybug. They’d take long walks, talk at night, and played party games together. They’d do things as friends and fall in love as they pursued fun events.

Like the activities they were doing now.

Wait.

Adrien tore his eyes off of the screen. He did all those things with her. She visited him. Did she like Adrien? What about Chat? Why didn't she like Chat?

He started thinking of saving Paris with Ladybug as Chat. They could idly flit with one another. They’d take picnics on buildings only superheroes could reach. But Ladyug visited Adrien every other night! They went on walks. They acted like friends.

Adrien moved to his bed and slammed his face into the pillow. Did Ladybug like Chat? Did she like Adrien? Why didn't she like the other?

“I’m jealous of myself!” Adrien groaned through his pillow. Plagg gave him a curious state. He spent the rest of the night thinking and wondering whether his lady loved him.

Chat or Adrien? Adrien or Chat?

* * *

 

 

Plagg was getting two shows at once. One show about the making of his favorite goddess of a food. The process of making Camembert was like watching the creation of a paradise. The second show was watching his chosen get jealous of himself. The irony involved was entertaining. He hadn’t had a show like this since Rome!


	9. Witchcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 9- Witchcraft

“And like any good witch, I need a familiar! What better than your black cat, Ladybug?” The akuma gloated as she flew over Ladybug using a broomstick. The latest akuma had been certainly annoying. She had various potions which she threw at Parisians and caused various problems.

Ladybug passed by two toads who had once been Parisians. Fumes of various colors rose from the streets of Paris, as Ladybug chased after the witch akuma. The witch looked back and saw Ladybug, then smirked. “Catch!”

Ladybug was forced to roll to the side as a vial of something nearly hit her and burst apart on the sidewalk. Fumes began to emerge from the cement that choked her. The witch used the distraction to disappear around a corner. Ladybug followed.

The sight that greeted her wasn’t assuring. Standing on a rooftop was Chat Noir who was bantering with the Akuma. Rushing forward to help, she caught the tail end of the witch's conversation.

“Try and resist after you taste my potion! You'll be too attracted to the first person you see to fight the compulsion!”The witch threw a pink potion.

Chat simply sidestepped it. “Seems like you missed-” He gave a cocky wink, but to Ladybug's dismay, the fumes from the potion rose to him and covered him in fumes.

“Yes! Now you’ll be enamored by me, my pet!” The witch cried in success. “We’ll defeat Ladybug now!”

Ladybug proceeded to kick her in the back of her head. The broom fell crashing down to the ground.

Ladybug rushed to the roof. The fumes surrounding Chat cleared away, and his eyes met Ladybug’s.

“Chat?” Ladybug asked questionably as the cat’s eyes dilated. He took one good look at her before fleeing the scene.

Chat’s behavior was put out of mind as the witch rose up and the fighting renewed.

* * *

The problem was that the akuma got away.

Without Chat to help, Ladybug was forced to fight defensively. The witch took advantage of the impediment to flee when Ladybug was occupied.

Searching revealed nothing of import. Unlike most akumas, the witch hadn’t really bragged about what she wanted, so Ladybug was left without any leads. When night fell, any hope of finding the akuma that day was lost.

No word had come back from Chat. Ladybug would have searched all night long if not for one thing. She’d promised to see Adrien during the night, and his house had been in the way of the akuma. Stopping by to make sure he was okay wouldn’t take too long.

When Ladybug reached Adrien’s window, she flinched backwards at the sight of large claw marks on the windows. Ladybug rushed in.

“Adrien?” The room looked like a tornado had torn through it. Adrien’s arcade machines and television were pushed to the ground, and scratch marks were everywhere.

“Adrien!” She barged into Adrien’s room and blinked. Adrien was perched on his desk and was pushing around a book. He pushed it towards the end of the table, then pushed it over.

“Adrien? Are you okay?”

Adrien’s befuddled gaze rose to Ladybug’s. His eyes widened. “Ladybug?” He grinned. “Had anyone ever told you that you look like an angel?”

Ladybug was pretty sure her mouth was hanging open. “What happened?”

Adrien didn’t take his eyes off her. “I got stressed, so I had to run. Thinking about how beautiful you are took away all my courage.” He moved closer. “You look gorgeous! Did you know your eyes shine like diamonds?”

Ladybug would later deny the fact that she was blushing, but Adrien’s strange behavior forced her to take certain priorities at the time. “Y-you’re acting strange.” A suspicion was forming in her mind. The akuma was in the area during the fight. Did Adrien get hit?

Adrien posed in front of her. “I can’t stop thinking of how beautiful you are and-” He blinked then looked at his proximity to Ladybug. He nearly flew backwards. “Did I say that outloud?”

Ladybug slowly nodded. “Did the akuma get you? Did you see her recently?”

Adrien’s eyes narrowed. “I think I did? Whenever I think of this moring, I think of you.” He moved closer again. “You’re just so stubborn and attractive.” He was within touching distance.

Despite by her beating heart and blushing face, Ladybug pushed him back. “You must have been hit by the same thing Chat was. I thought she said it worked on the first thing you saw!”

Adrien smiled dreamily. “I was looking for you, and I saw you.” His eyebrows wrinkled. His arms was jittering. “Then I couldn't stop thinking about how nice of a person you are. I wanted to tell you who I am-” He paused mid sentence and ran across the room. “Meow!” His hand flew to the back of his head, and he laughed. “I mean- I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I- I’ll fix this. The akuma m-might be nearby.” Ladybug stammered as Adrien looked at her again in a awe filled, almost familiar gaze of adornment. “Don’t worry.”

she nervously backed up because Adrien was blushing as he looked at her. His gaze didn’t flinch as she left the house.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Plagg was not having a good day.

Chat apparently got hit by some kind of potion, despite the fact that Plagg was pretty sure the nearest witch was a couple thousand miles away. He groaned. Hawkmoth had to recreate a fifteenth century witch.

Worse was that the love potion Chat was hit by played up his cat instincts, as the suit’s magic fought against the potion. Chat rushed home and started frantically pacing and clawing up whatever surface was available.

Heh. Plagg couldn’t blame him about the whole clawing thing. It was so satisfying to destroy other people’s property. Adrien running out of time and releasing the transforming made things funnier. Without claws to sharpen, Adrien was left to relief stress by pushing things off desks.

Those things were funny. They’d make his day a whole lot more entertaining, but one thing quickly ruined everything.

“Get away from my Camembert! It’s mine!” Plagg threw himself between his left out cheese and Adrien. Adrien eyeing the cheese had to be the most aggravating thing he’d ever seen.

“Cats don’t even like cheese!” Plagg painfully admitted as he shoved against Adrien. “Ladybug better fix this.”

* * *

 

It took Ladybug two more hours to find the akuma. Adrien awoke, and to his horror, found that he was in the process of consuming Camembert.

Plagg was too busy lamenting his cheese to explain.


	10. Wardrobe Malfunction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 10- Wardrobe Malfunction

Akumas in the early morning were nastier than usual. Hawkmoth didn’t send them out often, but they were the bane of Chat Noir’s existence. Adrien could attest to their plot to ruin what was left of his sleep cycle, though to be fair, he didn’t have much of one.

The current akuma was a construction worker who was tried of doing his job in the mornings, so he decided to tear down the half finished buildings. Chunks of walls and floors were thrown everywhere, but the akuma wasn’t accurate at all.

The akuma was barely strong enough to lift the materials! Hawkmoth must have been as tried as they were, because the only difficulty the superheroes had encountered was falling asleep in the middle of the fight.

Even Ladybug seemed bugged by the akuma’s time of attack. Adrien smirked at his internal pun. He’d have to tell her that at some point.

Adrien was partially responsible for Ladybug's tiredness. Adrien and Ladybug’s almost nightly meetings were taking up a lot of time. While they were fun, they took away time from catching up on sleep. The two could be excused for a few mistakes due to their tiredness.

He’d used Cataclysm early on in the fight which ran out his timer. He took cover behind an unfinished building. The akuma wasn’t threatening, so he wasn’t surprised when he caught view of Ladybug successfully catching the akuma and restoring the city to normal.

The problem was Ladybug. Chat had seen her use Lucky Charm, but he didn’t think that she had transformed yet. That question was answered when he saw Ladybug dash into the unfinished building before her transformation ran out.

A flash of light confirmed his suspicions, and Adrien thanked the fact that no reporters were nearby to bother her. She had all the time in the world to come back out. He’d joke around, and she would banter back. A nice way to start the morning.

When Ladybug didn’t come swinging out or to talk with Chat, he grew worried.

“What’s taking her so long?” Adrien asked Plagg. The sun was rising. He’d have to leave soon, but Ladybug wasn’t coming back out.

“I don’t know. Maybe Tiki doesn’t have anything to recharge using?” Plagg lazily said as he scoffed down a piece of Camembert. “She likes cookies.”

Adrien leaned forward. “I’m worried. I’m going to see if she’s alright.” Adrien started sprinting towards the building. His lack of sleep was probably messing with his head, because he left somebody behind.

* * *

“Kid? Adrien? You realize you’re not transformed and it’s the middle of the morning, right?” Plagg called out, but Adrien didn’t respond. Plagg shouted. “You don’t even live nearby! She already thinks something is up with you!” Adrien was halfway into the building.

He looked glumly at the remainder of his cheese. “I’m going to have to go after him, aren’t I?” He asked his Camembert. The cheese remained silent.

“What’s he expect to do anyway? His stupid diet means he couldn’t even touch the sweets Tiki needs!” Plagg shoved the rest of his cheese into his mouth. “You make me do everything. At least cheese understands me.”

Plagg flew up. There was a nearby baker who made excellent cheese danishes. Someone had to bail the two of them out.

* * *

 

“Ladybug? Ladybug?” Adrien foggily called out. He wasn’t exactly thinking straight, but he definitely heard whispering on a pair of steps above him. “Is that you Ladybug?”

“Don’t come up!” A familiar voice shouted out of sight, though it sounded strange. Adrien put it to Ladybug’s lack of supersuit.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien paused at the foot of the steps.

“Wait. Adrien?” To the horror of Adrien’s sluggish brain, he realized he wasn’t transformed. “What are you doing here?” Ladybug asked.

“Uh-” Adrien stumbled. “I was nearby, so Chat sent me?” Because people always chose to walk halfway across Paris in the morning. Luckily, Ladybug seemed too tried to question it.

His voice grew more confident as he committed himself to the falsehood. “Chat was running out of time, but he wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Chaton.” Ladybug sighed. “I’m fine.” The two paused before Ladybug hesitantly asked. “You don’t happen to have some cookies do you? Seems like my plan was a bit half-baked.”

Adrien laughed. “Nice pun! You’re really warming up to the role huh? Who thought today would pan out like this?” Puns took his mistakes off his mind. Ladybug bantering back to Chat made his day.

Wait.

Ladybug giggled. “Too bad Chat isn’t here. He’d love having more people around to joke around with.”

For the second time that day, Adrien was reminded he wasn’t currently Chat. Could coffee help him? He never tried it before, but he was so tired.

“Do you need to transform? I can leave, and your civilian self can walk out.”

Ladybug was silent for a moment. “I can’t leave.”

Adrien frowned. “There is nobody around. You can get to a bakery to recharge. I know a few ones that are just putting out cookies.”

“How did you know I needed a bakery?” Her voice narrowed. “I never told you I need them.”

Adrien was ready to go home and pretend that this situation never happened. “Chat did?” He nervously ventured.

“That mangy cat!” Adrien shrunk back. “He wasn't supposed to tell civilians!” She growled. Adrien was halfway out the door. “If it was anyone other than you, we could be in serious trouble”

Adrien gulped. “Just me! He said so!”

Ladybug paused for a minute then sighed. “I'll talk to him later, but I still can't go out.”

Adrien felt a weight fall onto him. Ladybug was going to give Chat a lecture long enough to last a whole day. “Why can’t you leave?” He finally asked.

Ladybug’s voice shrunk to a whisper as she began discussing something with another voice Adrien assumed was her kwami. Finally, Ladybug raised her voice again.

“I’m in my pajamas.”

The rest of the conversation didn’t get any less awkward. The fact that Ladybug couldn’t leave was made worse by Adrien’s own discovery that Plagg was missing. He could run to get cookies, but what if Plagg went looking for him?

He’d wait for Plagg to get back and then help Ladybug. “I’ll make sure nobody finds you!” He promised.

Plagg would be back soon, right?

* * *

 

Adrien owed Plagg big time for this. He carefully eyes the fresh cookies that a nearby baker had put out for the day. Getting inside had been troublesome, but the effort had worked. Like a hawk diving for a mouse, Plagg was ready to grab the cookie and solve their collective problems.

Then a heavenly smell hit his nose.

The oblivious baker set out an entire basket filled with little cheese danishes. Plagg took a sniff.

Oh miraculous. The danishes were mixed varieties of cheese! Plagg had chosen to steal from an expensive bakery, so he could confirm that they were quality ingredients.

Adrien could wait, right?

Meh. Ladybug and Adrien were close to figuring out each other's identities, but Tiki had been so insistent on keeping those secret. Plagg had been stressed for too long watching them dance around each other.

The heroes could wait.

Plagg landed in the basket and settled in for a nice long breakfast.


	11. Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 11- Nap

“You have to see this anime! It’s an amazing story about a young boy-”

Adrien was describing the anime with a fervor Ladybug wasn’t quote used to yet. The anime looked interesting,but she was just so tired.

They were seated on opposite ends of Adrien’s couch, and Adrien had been thrilled about the fact that Ladybug had purposely kept her patrol short, so they would have time to watch his show.

Ladybug stifled a yawn. She was spending time with Adrien. He looked so happy when Ladybug said she could. She’d stay awake.

Maybe.

Adrien pulled up a box set with the image of his show on the cover. “I can’t believe you’ve never seen this! I watched one episode, then I had to binge watch the entire show. I even got a boxed set!”

“That’s great!” Ladybug rubbed her eyes. Were they drifting off?

“I hear they are even making a movie! We should see that!”

Adrien put the disk in and leaned forward as the show started. Every now and then, he would narrate what was happening. The story was interesting. Ladybug would have to watch it when she could actually pay attention. Until then, she kept watching the way Adrien’s face would light up whenever something happened. His happiness at sharing what he liked with her was enchanting.

Ladybug’s posture slowly deteriorated. She decided that it wouldn’t hurt if she closed her eyes for as second. Just a second…

* * *

Ladybug was asleep on his shoulder. She just fell asleep. Adrien would move to get up, but something that quickly came apparent was the fact that Ladybug was a cuddler.

Adrien tried to stand up, but Ladybug's arms wrapped around him. He almost squeaked as he was kept on the couch with Ladybug sleeping right next to him. Adrien couldn’t make a sound.

Plagg, though, was very capable of noise. “Seems like you and love bug are in a bit of situation.”

“Plagg!” Adrien whispered. “She'll see you!”

Plagg waved him off. “She’s asleep! I'll be gone before she wakes up.” He smirked. “Until then, I heard you say that you’ve stored some Camembert in the fridge.”

“We have to save that! I’m already getting more smelly cheese than I should be! Nathalie might start asking questions.”

Adrien moved to stand up, but Ladybug tightened her grip. Plagg laughed. “You might wake up your love bug! She seems rather attached to you, so you can’t get up because she might wake up and see me.” He cackled as he opened the fridge. “Now this is something beautiful.”

On one hand, Adrien was going to strangle Plagg for eating a pound of Camembert in front of him. He’d have to sneak off to buy more, because there was no way that Nathalie would buy his story of eating a pound of cheese in one day.

On the other hand, Adrien had a nice night. Once he got over his awkwardness over having Ladybug rest on his shoulder, he settled in for a long night of anime.

It wasn’t so bad. (Plagg was still going to get it).


	12. Small(ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 12- Small(ish)

Ladybug was going to die.

“Come on Wadybug!”

On second thought, maybe she was already dead. Her subconscious was presenting something to make her last moments enjoyable.

“This is embawassing!”

The sight of a little kid Adrien was too much for her to handle. The sight of a tiny Adrien in clothes that were too big for him was adorable. Ladybug broke down into helpless laughter. Adrien just glared at her.

“How did this happen?” Ladybug stifled any last giggles as she stared at him. “Weren’t you on the other side of the city?”

“How’d you know that? I just found out today. I only told my fwiends,” Adrien accused. His little eyebrows were narrowed cutting an even more ridiculous image.

What Adrien said, on the other hand, sobered Ladybug up. “Uh- Marinette texted me?”

Adrien cocked his head to the side in though and muttertedt, “Seems alwight.” Ladybug couldn’t help it. She broke down into laughter once more.

Adrien frowned. “Aren’t you after the akuma?”

Ladybug pursed her lips. “Chat and I split up to look for him after losing sight. If he’s not here, then he’l probably be with Chat. I’ll double back. Chat should call when he catches up.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Unless he was changed alweady. And he had to de- de- um,” He paused. “Chang back.”

Ladybug’s mirth was cut short. “Hold on.” She flipped her yoyo open to her tracker. “That’s not good. He’s not showing up. You're probably right.” She started pacing back and forth. “Can you get a ride back home?”

Adrien shook his head. Ladybug knew the mansion was relatively far away where Chat had been searching. Which begged the question, why did Adrien get caught all the way out here?

“Why are you here?” Ladybug mutterted. Adrien said he hadn’t seen the akuma. The small boy who was akumatized didn’t seem the type to like models, so he wouldn’t bother to bring him all the way over then leave him.

Adrien blinked. “I can’t get home. You know my driver?”

“Yeah?” Marinette was acquainted with the Gorilla, as Adrien sometimes called him.

“His feet are too small to reach the wheels.”

Ladybug giggled. “Chat should be nearby your place anyway. I'll drop you off.” Without waiting for another word, she scooped up the near toddler and started moving.

She wondered how Adrien would handle her asking for pictures.

 

* * *

 

Strange as it was, Gabriel didn’t bat an eye when Ladybug dropped off Adrien. What was strange was that he already had some designer clothes fit for a child right next to him.

 

Ladybug blinked. “How’d you-”

“Miss Ladybug- I was just informed by a significantly smaller version of Nathalie that an akuma just swung by and miniaturized the models for my entire summer line.” Gabriel groaned then continued, “She said that Adrien had wandered off on break, so I assumed he had been targeted as well.” Gabriel bent down to look Adrien in the eye. “Suffice to say, I hope you fix this. Come on Adrien.” He grabbed Adrien by the hand and led him inside.

The fact that her fashion role model had clothes for small children laying around was worthy of a pause. Were they for a separate line? He didn’t seem the type. Maybe she should work with some kid clothes as well?

It was something to think about as she searched.

It took all day to find the akuma. Despite Mr. Agreste telling her where the akuma had been last, Ladybug was still unable to pick up the trail.

At least a bright spot in the search happened a few hours after she dropped Adrien off. Dare she say it, a miniature version of Chat was just as adorable as Adrien. He apologized for disappearing, and the two found the akuma taking a nap.

One of the easier akumas by far, though Chat disagreed.

* * *

 

Only later, when Marinette was lying in bed to go to sleep, did she realize that Adrien never answered her question about why he was on the other side of the city.

At least she managed to get some pictures. A new magazine featuring Gabriel’s new children's line was released. Around the time she’d been searching for the akuma, Adrien was going through a special photoshoot. When an embressed Adrien asked if Ladybug had any of the pictures, she denied having any.

 

It was the truth. Marinette was the one with the pictures.


	13. Wait, I can explain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 13- Wait, I can explain.

This would be… Problematic.

A noise had awakened him in the night. He thought to send in the staff after it then hesitated. His son was fond of his evening's juants. Most occasions, he’d come back with enough time to sleep. It was a simple pastime, and one that he was found of doing.

When noises began occurring regularly, he grew interested. Muffled yelps, running, and even laughter caused Gabriel to take precautionary measures.

The staff was informed that an owl had been spotted roosting in the mansion. They were advised to not talk about it to Adrien in order to not distract him n the night. Any who did so were threatened with his displeasure. The area was safe.

His displeasure usually meant mass firings.

But the next day, Nathalie offered to contact an organization specializing in the safe removal of owls and schedule their appointment when Adrien was at school or a photoshoot.

Gabriel was thrown for a loop for once. Trust Nathalie to be a capable assistant. Gabriel had to lie on the spot to say that he found the bird inspiring. Considering that everyone was banned from his design room, no one would find Adrien’s secret.

The only problem was his son being incapable of remaining quiet for long. He was good enough to avoid the discretion of the staff, but his well trained ears were focused on the boy’s room upon the near nightly occurrence.

Gabriel would think Chat Noir of all people should know the value in being quite, but his constant puns countered that argument.

Gabriel carefully inched his way to the door with a skill that came from decades of experience in avoiding foppish or jealous designers. He carefully listened to the door.

Adrien was yelling? Or at least, talking louder than his subterfuge would desire. The worst problem was the second voice who was arguing with him. A familiar voice.

Perhaps the familiarity shook his senses, because Gabriel's elbow opened the door to reveal-

Adrien watching an anime. Gabriel shook his head at the nonsense. Perhaps he had been too strict with the boy. Fighting as Chat Noir was sure to drain him in energy and time. Without the time to watch his cartoon, Adrien choose to catch up at night. (Gabriel denied owning most of them, but a shelf in his design room belayed the fact.) He’d relax the photoshoots and restrictions on him a little. The boy had to be exhausted.

Then he noticed the girl curled next to him and arguing over plot points. As he recognized her, his balance must have slipped due to shock as he fell into the room.

* * *

 

Adrien turned at the noice and his eyes widened. He took one look at Ladybug and stood up. “Wait, I can explain!”


	14. Merry-go-round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 14- Merry-Go-Round

The magic in Ladybug’s costume was all purpose and utilizable in many different situations. While cold would slow her down like a real ladybug, heat didn’t do much to her. The suit dampened the effects of the heat to made it bearable.

That being said, it was unbearably hot.

The scorching heat during the day had not lessened at night. The only reason why Ladybug even considered going outside was because of Adrien’s request.

Adrien had spoken to his father, and Ladybug was curious about what he said, so going on a walk where they wouldn’t be overheard seemed like a good course of action. The fact that it was the two of them on what seemed like a romantic stroll had nothing to do with her decision.

Adrien seemed nervous. A hand was raised to the back of his head as he walked next to Ladybug. She decided it was time to get to the point. “What did your father say?”

Adrien groaned. “I don’t want to relive that conversation.”

“Why?”

Adrien grabbed Ladybug by the hands and looked at her in the eyes. His gaze was steadfast and his tone serious. “Don’t ask.” Once Ladybug regained her ability to move, she broke Adrien’s stare. Their hands were still together. Despite her panic about the closeness, they didn’t address it.

The two continued walking. Due to some coincidence, the two wandered near to one of Adrien’s former photoshoots. Adrien eagerly pulled on Ladybug’s hand and pointed to the merry go round. “Look! It’s still on!”

Ladybug glanced towards it and blinked. Apparently someone had forgotten to shut it down. That seemed like something that could get them into trouble. Adrien, on the other hand, looked at it with wonder. He turned to Ladybug and said, “Can we ride it?”

 

“What if the person running it comes back?” Ladybug hesitated.

Adrien looked at her with puppy dog eyes. “But I’ve never gotten to ride one before!”

“What?” Ladybug was horrified. Adrien glumly nodded.

“Father said it wasn’t proper.”

Ladybug began dragging Adrien over towards it. There was no way that a friend of hers was going through their lives without riding a merry-go-round. Kids should have fun! She gestured towards the horse. “Pick a horse.”

Adrien climbed up and picked a horse. Ladybug strolled over to the controls and began poking at them. It took a few trues, but she was able to get it working. She jumped onto the moving carousel and picked a horse next to Adrien.

* * *

 

Their night was filled with pleasurable conversation and laughter as Adrien caught up on what he had missed. Though their walk was romantic, Ladybug found that spending time this way was more enjoyable. Simple pleasures like this were something Ladybug wouldn’t miss for the world.


	15. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 15- Fear

 

_**Set immediately after Wait, I can explain.** _

* * *

 

“When were you planning to inform me about these meetings with Ladybug?” Gabriel stood at his desk. In a way, Adrien was reminded of when he was a child. The situation was much the same. His father seemed poised to strike and avenge whatever misdoing he had committed in the name of the Agreste family. Gabriel would fix the wrongdoing and restore order. The situation was the same here but matters were more serious.

Adrien didn’t falter. “She stopped by tonight and-”

“You offered to watch anime with her? I didn’t realize that the defender of Paris would spare time for just an ordinary citizen in her busy schedule.” Gabriel’s gaze made Adrien want to crawl underneath his bed. “I’ve heard disturbances in your room at this hour for more than two weeks. I don’t suppose that they all came from watching anime?”

Adrien hung his head low. “No,” he whispered.

“I see.” Adrien cast his eyes to the ground. His hands began turning his ring, the miraculous, over and over to keep busy.

“Look up.” Adrien did. Gabriel was standing. “You lied to me. You’ve been tired for the last few weeks. You went against both good sense and common decency in this. Not only did you spend frivolous time with your crush, but you also endangered Paris by ensuring that Ladybug gets no rest herself. I’ve noticed that the heroes have been exhausted, but to find out that you're partially responsible? I’m disappointed.”

His words were like a hammerblow. “I see.”

Gabriel strode forward and stopped only a few feet from Adrien. Adrien’s hands were shaking. Gabriel looked down at his son. “I'll ask you one question. You will promise to answer truthfully.”

“Yes father.” Adrien looked straight into his father’s eyes as his earlier words sunk in. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been slowing down lately. Paris counted on them, but Adrien had exhausted both himself and Ladybug just to spend some time together. Father was right.

Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll trust you answer truthfully. Tell me this and we’ll discuss consequences.” He paused and stared for a second.

 

 

 

 

  
“Are you and Ladybug dating yet?”

Adrien blinked.

Then blinked again.

During the third blink, he convinced himself that he heard correctly. He looked to his father with an open mouth. Words tried to come out, but when Adrien tried to question his father’s sanity, he said nothing.

Gabriel’s grip on Adrien’s shoulder tightened. “I would appreciate an answer sometime. I’ve been fending off suitors for ages, so I’d love to hear you say that you’ve already wooed the girl of your dreams.”

Adrien tried to speak again.

Gabriel sighed as Adrien refused to elaborate. “I’ve been wondering for months. I would have thought by now that Chat Noir would have been able to seduce his lady.”

If Adrien was surprised before, he was was startled beyond belief now. The knowledge that Ladybug wanted to keep their identity secret, however, was enough to get him to speak. “What are you talking about? I mean there’s no way I can be Chat Noir. You must be mistaken. I don’t have superpowers!”

“Your ring is a miraculous and you disappear to transform in obvious places. Do you know how many security cameras I’ve wiped after finding out your identity? While the magic may obscure the actual transformation, it isn’t a huge step in logic to see Adrien Agrest one frame and Chat Noir the nextv and assume the two are the same.”

“Hahaha! He got you! That was brilliant! A prank almost as worthy of something I would pull!” Adrien’s story was completely ruined when Plagg drifted out of his jacket to float near his father’s glasses. “You set it up like you were disappointed in him, then you hit him with the Ladybug line.” Plagg’s chuckling grew louder. “That was genius. Have any Camembert?”

Gabriel didn’t flinch in the eye of a magic being, though he did raise an eyebrow. “I’d assume that is why you’ve been consuming an overwhelming amount of cheese of late.” He muttered. “The staff should be asleep. There should be some Brie in the fridge, and I’ll talk to Nathalie about obtaining some Camembert later.”

Plagg shot up with more energy than he had ever displayed in a situation with an akuma. “I like him! He knows about how to feed a kwami properly!” He phased through the wall.

Gabriel stared at him for a second. “Is he always like this?”

“Yes.”

Gabriel nodded in sympathy. “My condolences. You still haven’t answered my question. Are you and Ladybug dating?”

Adrien felt his face go red. “Well you see- I mean- I think we like each other, but she hasn’t said anything! She just ignores Chat and I haven’t even told her about Adrien being Chat Noir-”

“She doesn’t know that you're her partner?” It was if a bolt of lightning stuck him. Gabriel put a hand to his head. “I was going to talk her about you. I would have revealed you in an instant.”

Adrien shook his head. “We can’t let each other know! Ladybug’s kwami insisted on secrecy.”

“That won’t do.”

“What do you mean?”

Gabriel strolled over to look at the painting of his missing wife.”You are in love with Ladybug, correct?”

“I mean-”

Gabriel steamrolled through whatever Adrien planned to say without moving his gaze from Adrien’s mother. “You love Ladybug. Judging from what I saw earlier-” He flashed Adrien a look. “She likes you too.”

If hope was ever something Adrien had, it was outclassed by what he felt now. “Really?”

Gabriel continued, “The two of you have a good chance, but what will she do if she figures out you’re Chat Noir? A good partnership would be ruined by lies.” The portrait held his attention. “As soon as possible, you will reveal your identity to her.”

“But her kwami-”

“Do you love her?” Gabriel stared into Adrien’s eyes. “If you ever did, you will do this. I know what lies will do.”

Something in his words seemed to take root in Adrien. Gabriel’s words were cutting, but they were also soft. He sounded like he spoke from painful experience and a desperateness that caused Adrien to shiver. That was why Adrien said what he did.

“I will”

His father returned to staring at the painting. “Get some sleep. You'll have something important to say tomorrow.”

Adrien left without another word.

* * *

Gabriel focused on his wife’s gazing eyes. They seemed to pierce into his soul and demand answers. Had he been a little demanding? His son looked terrified. He looked like Gabriel was going to take away the only thing that made him happy, and that feeling hurt Gabriel.

He just wanted to keep his son safe. Safe from the mistakes of a father who made too many. He’d keep his son underneath his watchful eye, even if it took away his happiness.

But the city needed Chat Noir. Gabriel knew all too well that another chosen would be impossible to find. The city would be left in ruins, the miraculous seized, and the world ended if he stopped Adrien.

Ladybug’s kwami was wise for avoiding an identity reveal. History showed the consequences of that, with many of her chosen being killed because they choose to trust someone. Examples like Joan of Arc and Hippolyta rose to mind, but Gabriel knew the price of secrets.

He opened the painting to reveal the secret door behind it. He ignored the peacock pin and spot where his book had once been. He was sure Adrien was behind that. Instead, he grabbed a picture hidden from sight.

A peacock, a butterfly, and a champion stood side by side. Their arms were slung over one another and they posed at the camera. The butterfly seemed in the midst of scolding her two friends, whereas the champion gazed at the butterfly.

Gabriel was too aware of what secrecy did. It was what he feared for years.

His biggest mistake was made, and Paris’s monster was born.

For the first time in ages, and far away from prying eyes, Gabriel wept.

* * *

_**After Merry-go-round** _

Adrien was afraid. His hands were shaking, and sweat was pouring down his back.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug stared at him. “We were having fun with the carousel! I thought we might go some other time- that is- if you don’t- If you wanted to.” She stared at Adrien with a tone he hadn’t heard before as Chat.

He thought of his father’s words. He seemed so sincere, but would Ladybug be angry at him for revealing he was Chat Noir the whole time? Would she be thrilled? He talked with Plagg. He thought it was time, but he’d never agreed with the secrecy in the first place. His uncharacteristic seriousness, on the other hand, sold it to Adrien.

Adrien refused to peek whenever Ladybug’s transformation ran out. He wouldn’t discover her identity until she was ready, but his father seemed heartbroken. In the end, his loyalty to his father won out.

“Do you trust me?” Adrien said and pulled on Ladybug’s hands, though his intention was to quell the shaking that was occurring. He was afraid of what he was going to do.

“Of course!” Ladybug smiled and wrapped her hands around Adrien’s. “You’re my friend.” Her gaze was like the shining moon, but Adrien only saw the craters and shadows.

Adrien pulled away. “I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat and spoke firmly. “Plagg, transform me.”

The first thing Adrien noticed after his transformation finished was Ladybug’s gaze. Her mouth moved, but what came out told less than her eyes did. She didn’t meet his eyes.

“My lady?”

“It’s not possible. You've been in the same room- you haven’t.” Ladybug said. She met his gaze and if they could, her eyes would have burned holes into his own.“You promised to keep it secret!”

“My father said-”

“Tiki said we could be compromised! How many times have you been taken control off? What if it’s me next time?” She sniffed. “I need to go.”

Adrien’s worst fear came to life as Ladybug left. He was left standing in the park. The carousel behind him petered out as Chat Noir’s luck took into play. It was dark.

He was alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Ladrien, but more is coming.


	16. Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 16- Siren

**Takes place after _Fear_**

* * *

 

“I just don't understand it! Why would Chat choose to reveal himself now!” Marinette groaned into her pillow. It was Adrien. The goofball Chat and Adrien were similar enough that she should have seen it before. Both wouldn’t stop talking about anime. Both wore these stupid grins when they made a pun. Of course Adrien was exited on the inside, he was Chat! Chat’s excited energy could be explained by Adrien’s strict schedule.

She felt terrible.

 

Her Kwami was hardly better. “I blame Plagg. It’s his fault! He probably gave him the go ahead.” Tikki landed in Marinette's messy hair. “I know you and Chat didn’t like it, but we kept your identities secrets for a reason! If your compromised now, you'll be able to tell Hawkmoth that Chat is Adrien!” Tikki was working herself up but glanced down at Marinette and sighed. “I can’t believe the irony that Chat was Adrien.”

“I shouldn’t have left him there.” Marinette said and started to stand up. “He seemed so heartbroken standing there, but I just wanted to think about it alone.” She gestured to Tikki. “Do you think he’s still out there?”

Tikki cocked her head to the side. “I don’t know, but you need some sleep Marinette. You can’t keep exhausting yourself.”

“But Adrien-”

“WIll still be at school tomorrow.” Tikki said.

Marriente nodded then an idea hit her. Adrien would be at school tomorrow, and she knew the perfect way to make up for ditching him. She turned to Tikki triumphantly. “I’m going to tell him who I am!”

“I think that’s a bad idea.” Tikki said.

Marinette crossed her arms and stared at Tikki. “Why not? I trust Adrien. I shouldn’t have left him there, so this should show him that I still care.”

Tikki shook her head. “I don’t like the idea of him knowing.

“I trust him!” It was lucky that her parents hadn’t heard Marinette shouting yet, but any more shouting like this would wake them up. “Adrien is trustworthy. I was fine revealing who we are when we were fighting Lady Wi-fi, but you didn’t like it! We’re partners! We should trust in one another!”

 

“Are you sure it’s because your partners, or do you want to tell him because you like him!” Tikki stared dead into Marinette's eyes. “Secrets protect us!” Tikki sounded desperate. “You're not the first hero who thought they could trust their partner! That was proven pretty recently” She mutterted.

Marinette looked away. It wasn’t true, but Marinette saw her desk crowded with photos of Adrien posing in magazines. She took some down when Ladybug started to get close to Adrien, but there were still many that were up. Photos of a dumb crush might prove Tikki’s point, but Adrien was her friend. She liked him, but this was more than that. They were partners.

She’d tell him tomorrow.

* * *

Gabriel was worried. His son had come home late from his walk with Ladybug looking like the light of his life left him. He only told Gabriel that he revealed his identity to Ladybug before he retreated to his room. The next day, he stayed home from school.

Adrien loved school.

The implications were worrying, but they were put aside as Gabriel met his designers who revealed a huge mess in the workroom with his summer line. “What is this?” Gabriel snapped at Nathalie. He took a look. Most of the outfits were scattered to the ground or shredded, and his designers were avoiding his gaze. He had to help Adrien, finish his own work, and ensure that his next line came out in time, yet these fools were distracting him.

Nathalie maintained a professional tone. “It appears somebody ruined the designs. I’m not aware of who, but I’ll check the cameras-

“You better. The designs are required for the summer show. We cna’t miss having them.” Gabriel strode out of the room. Nathalie followed.

Nathalie looked hesitant. “The designers are complaining of being overworked. The perpetrator is likely to be one of them.”

“They've done nothing yet! I’m busy enough as it is. You'll make sure they’re working and find the one of ruined my work.”

“I don’t know if-

“You’ll get them working or you will soon be on unemployment!!”

Gabriel left Nathalie behind. He had to get back home before his son did something stupid and he could finish his line. He was too busy to acknowledge fools.

* * *

That man! Nathalie was left alone with another mess to clean up. He would spend his time ignoring his son. When his son was sick, he’d care for him, but he’d immediately order him to go back to work. How could a harsh man like that be such an influential designer? Adrien deserved a better upbringing than the rejection he offered! His workers deserved better than fearing for their jobs.

Nathalie was too concerned with her thoughts of Gabriel. She didn't see the black butterfly that landed on her shoulder...

_**“My name is Hawkmoth, and I understand your anger. Why don’t you teach that man a lesson in humility. In return, you will get me what I desire. The miraculous.”** _

Sirens began to wail in Paris as Hawkmoth’s newest akuma strode forth and focused on one man.

Gabriel Agreste.

* * *

 

Adrien replayed a video for what was the umpteenth time today. The video in question was another one showing Ladybug and Chat Noir together, but he ignored that to look at Ladybug’s eyes. Did she hate him? She was his partner, but why did she leave?

Plagg landed next to Adrien. “Enough of that. Stop pouting already!”

“Plagg!” Adrien paused the video to look at his kwami. “I talked to Ladybug and she left!”

Plagg sighed. “She can’t avoid you forever. I bet she’s not the one missing from school either. You surprised her, but once she has time to think about it, she'll come around.”

Adrien glared at Plagg. “Since when did you care?”

Plagg shrugged. “You seem upset. An upset chosen usually gives less cheese.”

Adiren sighed and leaned back. “You care underneath all that stinky cheese, huh?”

Plagg scoffed. “It’s not stinky! Camembert is delicious!”

Adrien was about to respond when the sirens outside began to sound. Was some disaster happening? Only natural disasters or really bad akumas brought those on. Adrien brought up a newsfeed on the Ladyblog showing an akuma wearing all black with a red stripe in her hair. Did she seem familiar?

He entered to catch the tail end of the stream. Alya’s voice could be heard amidst the chaos of fleeing citizens. “I’m Alya here at the scene where the newest akuma hit! It’s been half an hour, but she and Paris’s superheroes are nowhere in sight! I’ll bring you some more information when the akuma resurfaces. This is Alya signing out.”

Adrien turned to Plagg. “Plagg claws-

“Wait.”

Adrien paused mid-pose. “What is it?”

 

Plagg flew to eye level. “Your teamwork is going to suffer. You should tell Ladybug to meet you someplace. Maybe a dairy store. They have food.” He shrugged. “The akuma can wait a bit. Talk just a few minutes, but make sure you aren’t distracted.”

Adrien thought about it. “I guess.” He transformed and pulled out his baton. No tracker was present meaning Ladybug wasn't active yet.

He sent a quick message, then Chat Noir leapt out of the building.

Ladybug and Adrien would fix their problems. They were friends. Ladybug was stubborn, but she was also kind. She’d forgive him for spilling his identity.

Her kindness was part of why he loved her.


	17. Paris Landmark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 17 (slightly late)- Paris Landmark

“Meet me at the Eiffel Tower.”

Ladybug pulled out her yoyo to reveal that message left behind for her. The akuma hadn't been seen in the area, but Ladybug had a good feeling that Adrien wanted to talk.

She felt terrible. She just wanted time to think, but there had been a hundred better ways to go about finding out Adrien’s secret.

Ladybug swung past the traffic and pedestrians blocking the way below. The akuma had disappeared after her initial appearance, but people were scattering about anyway as if they’d be targeted next. The Eiffel tower loomed in the distance. The Parisian landmark serving as an easily recognizable symbol for Paris, but for Ladybug, it was her next and greatest trial.

Adrien was waiting. This was her mistake. This was her problem. She’d be the one to make it right. Her friendship with Adrien wasn’t just that of a silly crush but something to be cherished,  
Ladybug was determined to keep that friendship.

Ladybug swung past the tourists and visitors to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Adrien wouldn’t meet her in crowds where they’d be listened too, so he was most likely on a higher level. She swung to the near top of the tower.

Adrien was untransformed and waiting.

He was sitting overlooking the city with no fear of falling despite the lack of supports. Ladybug knew being a superhero took away your fear of heights. Ladybug landed next to him. “Hello my lady.” He said without batting an eye at her entrance.

“Adrien.” Ladybug found herself silent as she stood next to Adrien to watch the city with him.

The familiarity of their positions was enough to make her think it was just another midnight meeting with Adrien watching anime, but the noises of the city told her otherwise.

Ladybug swallowed. What she did was wrong. She had to make up for it. This was her chance not to reveal who she was to her crush, but to make things right with a friend.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.”

Their voices overlapped as both tried speaking their minds.

“I’m sorry for leaving you there after you transformed-”

Ladybug started, but Adrien interrupted with, “‘I shouldn’t have revealed myself!”

“And I showed that I didn’t trust you, but I do!” Ladybug

“I betrayed your trust and-”

“I should trust you more-”

“Both of you lovebirds are incompetent!”

Ladybug was forced to take a step back as a small black cat like creature came wriggling out of Adrien's shirt. The problem was that there wasn’t enough room to take a step from. Her foot slipped.

Adrien’s hand shot out with cat like reflexes to catch Ladybug’s own hand. He pulled forward and Ladybug found herself tossed to the ground next to him.The two caught each other's gaze and looked at their positions. Ladybug was lying across Adrien with any movement being posed to knock her off the Eiffel Tower again.

Adrien started stammering at their closeness about being sorry, but Ladybug was hardly better. herself. She was finally able to pick herself up, but she wasn’t able to avoid Adrien’s kwami laughing at the two in the background.

Ladybug and Adrien exchanged a look and burst out into laughter.

“Did you come here to apologize?” Adrien huffed. “Because it’s my fault. I revealed myself.”

Ladybug chuckled. “I left you behind. I’m sorry. I couldn’t handle you choosing then of all times to reveal, but I left you behind. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Adrien said. “I put us into danger by revealing myself. Part of it was my father saying it was a good idea, but a part of me just wanted to show this amazing woman that I love who I really am inside.” He looked up to her. “You're this amazing woman who always has a plan and I’m just a dumb catsanova.”

Ladybug was shaking her head. “I left you behind. I was hurt because you wanted to reveal yourself, but I also was confused on why my partner became the friend who I’d been visiting every night. You choose to reveal your secret, and I tossed it aside because I couldn’t handle a little crush.” Her voice grew in strength. “I should have showed you more support. We’re partners, so we should trust one another. That’s why I trust you in fighting. It’s why I trust you now!””

Ladybug dropped her transformation.

* * *

The light faded away from the skyline, but Adrien still felt like the heavens were beaming. Their blindness was at an end as he saw Marinette standing where his Lady was.

“I shouldn't have left you, but I trust you Adrien!” Marinette was speaking forcefully. “I’m here and I may just be the one girl who sits behind you in class, but you're my friend!”

Adrien felt a smile grow on his lips. “My lady. I can't imagine you being just some girl who sat next to me.” The trust for Ladybug to go through with this spoke volumes. Adrien was determined to not let it go to waste. “You’re stupendous, with the mask or without!”

 

“Marinette, as much as I would like to let you finish, you remember the akuma?” What must have been Ladybug’s kwami flew next to him. “I’m Marinette’s kwami, Tiki, and I’m pleased to meet you in person!”

“TIKI!” A black blur shot first and hit the floating red kwami. “I’ve missed you! He doesn’t like cheese! You went and got a baker’s girl, but I got somebody who hates cheese!”

Adrien felt his heart warm at the sight of the two, but Marinette distracted him. “I forgot. I think we’ve found the akuma!”

Adrien turned to Marinette who had a video pulled up on the ladyblog.”I think Alya posted it just a few seconds ago! She says the akuma was the one who made it!”

Adrien blinked as a thought stuck him. “Does that mean that the head of the ladyblog is secretly best friends with-

“Does she seem familiar to you?” Marinette ignored Adrien’s next words to show him a new video. The akuma was poised in a dark room. She had on a business suit and in her hair was a horribly familiar red stripe.

“Nathalie?”

Any playfulness was pushed out as Adrien saw the akuma. He pressed play.

 

 

* * *

 

Nathalie stood in a darkened room, but Adrien was able to tell that it was the desk in his father's study. The portrait of Adrien’s mother loomed in the background, but what caught his sight was a man with a bag over his head. He was bound up in papers and gagged. Nathalie turned to the camera.

“Greetings, to the heroes of Paris. I’m the Assistant, and I’m here to show why even the successful can’t escape the punishment that their cruelty brings. I have my former employer present and on our itinerary is termination if you don’t give me your miraculous.! I’m waiting.”

“No!” Adrien cried out as Nathalie took the hood off the bound and gagged figure to reveal his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was late by a day. I'll try and catch up.


	18. Poker Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 18- Pokerface

“Adrien, that’s not a good idea. Nathalie won’t recognize you. You’ll end up a hostage too! Let me take care of it!” Ladybug argued.

Adrien shook his head. Ladybug was hesitant to let him go through with his plan, but he was sure it would work. Nathalie was one to look out for him, akuma or not.

“I can think of another plan! There's a reason I’m Ladybug after all!” Ladybug had the unfortunate habit of relying on her own first impressions in some situations. She thought she knew best, and for the most part, it was true. She was always willing to listen to him, but his plan put him into some hypothetical danger. She’d naturally want to go with her own safer plan.

“Aren’t you worried?”

“No.” Adrien was calm, cool and collected. Nathalie wasn’t going to hurt him. She was responsible for helping him all the time, and he knew that she’d let his father go if he asked her.

Maybe if he kept up his poker face, he’d start believing he was actually calm and ready to do this.

Ladybug took one last look at him. “I don’t like this. You’ll be without a miraculous to protect you.” She grabbed his hand. “Be safe, okay? I’m watching out for you.”

“Please! No assistant can handle this cat, my lady!” Adrien bowed to her then exited the corner the two were talking in. Flashing one last look back at Ladybug, Adrien slowly approached his own home.

He trusted Nathalie. Being akumatized wouldn’t change that.

He just needed to keep a good poker face, so he could free his father. Ladybug could then save the day without interference.

Just keep bluffing, Adrien. He held his head high as he entered.

* * *

 

His house was emptier than usual. There were sometimes a few maids and assistants inside to tidy up the home, but considering that nobody really lived in it due to Gabriel’s trips and Adrien’s superhero duties, they didn’t have much to do. Adrien was pretty sure they were hiding or long gone by now.

“Nathalie?” Adrien called out.

Silence reigned. He tried again.

Of all the times Nathalie had to be akumatized, now was probably the worst. He was still reeling from Ladybug’s reveal. When he should have been thinking of ways to talk to Nathalie, he was thinking of his lady’s bravery and the intensity and passion in her eyes as she declared that she trusted him…

He was in love.

Wait, did he confess that?

Adrien blinked as he thought back to his words earlier that day. He’d been scatter minded because of his apologies to her, but Adrien was pretty sure he said he loved Ladybug. Did she love him back? Would she confess herself? The akuma meant that they forgot to address that issue.

Any thoughts on the process were halted when he noticed that the design room door was ajar. Adrien hesitantly made his way to the door. Despite Nathalie’s initial video showing his father’s office, it seemed like his father was here. It made sense though, as his father’s design room was relatively sound proof and extra security windows that his father could look out, but strangers couldn’t look in. It was a safer place.

A better place for a trap.

Here it was. Time for his poker face. He just needed to get his father away.

“Nathalie?” He called out.

Silence.

Upon trying again and getting the same result, Adrien took a step forward into the door.

And immediately regretted it. Swarms of papers rushed over him. They forced him to the wall and restrained him there.

“You’re following my schedule and falling into the trap I’ve set, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Now give me your- Adrien? What are you doing?” Nathalie came out of the shadows, but any gloating had been replaced by confusion. “That trap was meant for Chat Noir and Ladybug.” Her gaze tightened. “Are you skipping your schedule? You have a dozen things to do today!”

Pokerface. Remember his poker face, even if part of him was laughing because Nathalie still cared whether he was following the schedule she set out.

She wouldn’t hurt him because she still cared. “I wanted to see my father! You can’t keep him tied up, Nathalie!”

“I am the Assistant!” The papers bound him tighter and she scowled, but the look on her face eventually softened. “Ladybug and Chat Noir should be here soon. Go to your room.” Nathalie released the paper's hold on Adrien. He fell to the ground.

“But what about father?”

A purple light appeared in front of Nathalie’s face and Adrien found himself instinctively stepping back as Nathalie started talking with what was most likely Hawkmoth. Adrien cast a glance around the room and saw his father tied up. He started inching his way towards him.

“I won’t do that! Ladybug and Chat Noir will come regardless of how many hostages I take!”

Adrien blinked as Nathalie continued arguing with Hawkmoth. He was halfway there when the purple light faded. Adrien took a step closer. Nathalie turned to him. “WHat are you still doing here?”

Don’t be afraid. His Lady was right there. “You don’t need to have a hostage! Ladybug and Chat Noir will show up anytime now.” Adrien inched towards his father. “Let me release him, and we can get out of your way in the fight!”

“This cruel man doesn't deserve to be released!” Nathalie raised her hands and papers surrounded Adrien, but she hesitated.

“Nathalie!”

“My name is the Assistant!” Papers surrounded him and shoved him next to his father. “I’ll just need to have two hostages. Don’t worry, you’ll be safe even if Ladybug is running late-

Nathalie stopped mid sentence as a yoyo battered her head. Adrien dropped to the floor. He immediately started loosening his father's bindings.

“I don’t know about how Chat feels, but I’m in the opinion that schedules should be a bit more optional, don't you think?”

* * *

 

Standing in the doorway, proud, loud and triumphant was Ladybug. Nathalie scowled, but her  
paper trap was over by Adrien and she was forced to back up as Ladybug’s yoyo whizzed bye.

“It’s not over yet!” Nathalie cried and used her powers to send a flurry of papers over towards Ladybug who deflected them by spinning her yoyo, But when she was distracted, Nathalie took her moment.

Nathalie gently pushed Adrien away with the bare minimum of force being necessary before grabbing Gabriel. Her papers surrounded the two of them.

“If you want to allow this man to see tomorrow, then you’ll come to the office and give me your miraculous. Until then, I have a schedule to keep!”

The papers began to whirl around faster, and the two of them disappeared.

* * *

 

What Nathalie failed to notice was that Gabriel’s hands were untied thanks to Adrien. She unknowingly pushed him next to the portrait of his wife. Nathalie paid no more mind to him as she began setting traps in the room.

Gabriel began to slowly inch his way to the now open portrait and the brooch inside.


	19. Goodbye Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 19- Goodbye Kiss

“Father!” Ladybug was forced to hold Adrien back. “Did you hear her? She didn’t listen to me.” Adrien seemed crushed.

Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder. “She hesitated before hitting you. I have a plan.” She didn’t move her hand, but she did get closer to comfort him.

Adrien stilled. “What is it?”

Ladybug’s heart was beating from both adrenaline and their close contact. “I’ve got an idea.”

“You two lovebirds better!” Plagg wriggled his way out of Adrien’s shirt. “I don’t like you sending in Adrien without the suit again!”

Ladybug took a moment to breathe before confidently saying, “I have a plan to get us out of this. I just have to give her exactly what she wants!”

“What do you mean!’

“Tikki better not have chosen someone crazy!”

Ladybug smiled. She had this. “Watch this. LUCKY CHARM!”

Now a crueler universe would have had the charm fail to bring what she wanted. Lucky charms was designed to bring the perfect item for a specific situation. Ladybug’s plan luckily fit those criteria.

A pair of earrings and ring landed in Ladybug’s hands. “Listen here!”

She told them the plan.

* * *

They were outside the door when Adrien eternally embarrassed himself.

“I said I love you, didn’t I?” His eyes widened when he realized he said that outloud.

Ladybug hesitated for a moment. Her face was red, but she rolled her eyes. “Chaton, is now really the time?” She sounded annoyed, but he noticed her eyes didn’t leave his and she was blushing pretty hard.

Courage. “You’re about to do something risky, This could backfire.” Father had said not to keep secrets, right? Now he probably was only talking about the identities thing, but he was sure it applied here too. “I need to tell you this.” He gazed at Ladybug’s eyes and she seemed to grasp the seriousness of his words.

“I wanted to tell you that- I mean if you don’t- What I’m trying to say is-”

Adrien was stuttering. Ladybug started giggling. “Adrien.” She said and interrupted his rant. She put a hand to his shoulder. “You’re supposed to go in first and talk to Nathalie.” Ladybug got closer. Adrien’s breath hitched. “But if it makes you feel better, there's something I need to tell you later.”

Then Ladybug closed the gap between them and put her lips on his.

* * *

 

Adrien refused to admit he stumbled to the floor when Ladybug was finished. The fact that she had to help him up, so he could talk to Nathalie meant that lie wasn’t getting far.

Ladybug later refused to acknowledge the fact that her mind shut down. Considering this was a mental process, she was able to keep it concealed.

But once they freed the akuma and she was alone-

Well that was a story where Tikki would no doubt gain blackmail from..

* * *

 

Nathalie- no the Assistant was on guard. She was the Assistant, and her duty was to assist Hawkmoth in getting the miraculous.

Gabriel was stirring, but she paid him no mind. She was making mistakes that a woman with an organized as mind as hers shouldn’t be making. The entire clumsy plan of fleeing to give Ladybug time to think of a plan was shoddy.

It was like her heart wasn't in the battle.

_“You are wasting my patience, Assistant! Seize their miraculouses!”_

Hawkmoth was getting louder in her head, but Nathalie couldn't shake the way Adrien had pleaded with her. She really didn’t want this.

Even as an akuma, Nathalie was ready to help Adrien. So when the door opened and Adrien walked through it, she resisted the urge to send her papers after him.

She ignored Hawkmoths screaming as she let Adrien slowly inch forward. “Where is Ladybug? Is Chat Noir behind you?”

Adrien shook his head. “Chat is a floor below.” He inched forward. “They sent me in-

“Why did they?” Why did the heroes of Pairs want Adrien, a civilian, anywhere near her? It was uncharacteristic of them.

Adrien took a breath. “Will you untie my father?”

Nathalie shook her head. “I need the heroes to give me their miraculous. I won’t be responsible for what happens if they don’t!” She warned.

“I know!.” Adrien smiled. “That’s why they told me to give you these!”

_“In his hands!”_ Hawkmoth shotued in glee as Adrien held up a silver ring and a pair of red and black earrings.

Adrien waved them, but didn’t come any closer. “Will you untie my father? They gave me their miraculous, but they didn’t want you to know who their identities were.”

Something seemed off about this to Nathalie, but Hawkmoth was ecstatic. _“Finally, I’ve beaten them! It’s taken so many hours of squatting in this rickety building, but I’ve beaten them!”_

It was at that moment that Nathalie discovered that A). Hawkmoth was a fool, and B) she really didn’t care about traps anymore.

“I’ll ungag him.” Nathalie used her papers to undo the sack over Gabriel’s head to show who he was, but didn’t release the ones binding him. “Give me the miraculous, now!”

_“I won! I won! I won!”_ Hawkmoth was gloating.

* * *

 

A few things happened that told Ladybug it was her cue and sealed Nathalie’s fate.

Adrien threw the miraculouses far past Nathalie’s reach. She turned around to grab them, and thus, was caught completely by her blindside when Ladybug came swinging out of the door.

Nathalie was completely unable to react when Ladybug threw her yoyo straight at her. It was a simple plan, but effective in that Nathalie would be too distracted with the fake miraculous to react to the danger. Ladybug would tie her up, then she and Adrien would be able to look for her cursed object without problems.

That was the theory.

What she, or Nathalie, or even Hawkmoth did not expect to happen was that the moment Gabriel was ungagged, he lunged forward to grab a strange peacock brooch.

WIth his hands untied thanks to Adrien, he clipped it on and calmly said. “Duusu, fans out!”

Ladybug blinked as a wave of light hit the room. Her yoyo strand grew slack as Nathalie wriggled out of her hold, but it didn’t matter because Gabriel transformed.

The light faded to reveal him wearing a bright blue outfit with a large tail fan filled with various colors. He flicked his wrists and two paper fans that looked razor sharp floated out. In one movement, Gabriel came gliding towards Nathalie. In an instant, he was next to her and grabbed a picture of what looked like him from underneath her jacket. He shredded it and the akuma came flying out.

“Get it!”

Ladybug was shook out of her amazement at the sound of his order. She recalled her yoyo back to her hand and caught the akuma. She quickly restored the akuma but turned to continue staring straight at Monsieur Agreste.

Adrien was hardly any better, neither was Nathalie. She picked herself up and saw Ladybug and the peacock hero. “Who are you?” She asked Gabriel.

Adrien’s mind was on a different track. “You had the book in there!”

Gabriel sighed and turned to Ladybug. “I believe some explanations are in order.” He transformed.

Ladybug eventually remembered to pick her jaw up from the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of This Arc


	20. Homemade gift/Handmade gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 20- Homemade gift/Handmade gift

 

Ladybug refused to acknowledge that she was nervous, but the fact that she had tripped several times on the path to Adrien’s house belayed the fact. While Marinette might have tripped once or twice, Ladybug wasn’t the one who fell through. The fact that she did and almost dropped the small present she was holding nearly ruined her day.

She was just in a state of warm bubbly confusion. After Nathalie had been akumatized, Adrien’s father revealed that he had been a superhero as a well. His explanation of some of the precautions he took after finding out Adrien was Chat helped explain a few things about a few odd things about his schedule, but the explanation did take most of their time and forced Ladybug to leave.

She saw Adrien at school that morning, but the entire mess was awkward. Adrien was unable to speak a word to her, and she reverted back to her previous mode of address when speaking to Adrien. Alya and Nino remarked on it, and if she didn’t fix things soon, they’d be able to tell something happened between them. Alya was already pressuring her about details.

They hadn’t talked about the kiss. They refused to acknowledge it at school where it would be easy for someone to eavesdrop, but Ladybug thought about it the entire day. She was too distracted during the lessons.

She liked Adrien. He liked her. It was something that was clear to her, but the next direction was something she couldn’t conceive.

Maybe they would start dating, and Adrien would ask her out, and they’d fall in love, and they’d move in together with three hamsters! Their wedding would be big and beautiful-

Ladybug crashed into a wall again. She really needed to stop thinking about Adrien while trying to navigate the city.

“Small steps first.” Her grip on her present tightened. She landed on the window to Adrien’s room and knocked while maintaining her grip on the slippery slope.

“Hello Miss Ladybug, I was leaving. Would you please get off the window by the way? It takes too much time to clean them properly.” Gabriel Agreste said. Ladybug awkwardly made her way inside.

Gabriel was standing next to Adrien who looked flustered. Gabriel took a moment to gesture in her direction then whispered something to Adrien. He then stood and said, “I’m glad I decided to turn off my security system around this window after finding out that Adrien was Chat Noir. It would have been difficult to explain why you were triggering our anti-burglary defenses.”

If Ladybug didn’t know better, then Gabriel’s eyes were glimmering with mirth. She remembered the security defenses when Jackaday had attempted to breach the walls. He was enjoying this too much.

Gabriel exited the room and Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad that’s over.”

“What was he talking about?”

Adrien blinked. “I’ll tell you later.” He laughed the glanced at Ladybug. “So- umm- yesterday.”

“Yesterday was a thing. I mean- of course it was a thing, but I think that what happened definitely counts as something.” Ladybug was stammering again.

The two stood in awkward silence before Ladybug unknowingly rattled the gift in her hands. She glanced down and remembered what she had been planning to do.

“I made you this! It’s homemade!” Ladybug squeaked.

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “You didn’t need to! I would have gotten you a gift. What’s the occasion?”

Her breathing calmed. She was confident. She was a hero. “Yesterday we went through a lot.”She moved next to Adrien. “And I believe we were talking about something right before you went to talk to Nathalie? I made you a homemade gift.” She handed the gift to him.

Adrien grabbed the present like it was the most precious gift anyone had ever given him. He slowly undid the wrapping to reveal a bag of freshly baked cookies. “My dieticians going to kill me!” Adrian laughed. “Thank you, but wouldn’t these cookies not count as homemade? You work in a bakery. I guess you can say that you’ve really warmed up to the idea of making these professionally!” He started laughing like it was the funniest joke ever.

“Oh Adrien. Look underneath.”

Adrien did so, and his chuckling stopped as he pulled out a hat. Hand stitched patterns layered the hat with a texture that Ladybug knew was soft but durable. Adrien slowly put it on. It fit him perfectly.

Adrien looked at Ladybug. “This is amazing! Thank you!” He started posing in front of Ladybug, to her laughter and joy for his antics.

The look on his face made the long hours of work worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

“So what was your father talking to you about?”

“It’s awkward.”

“I’m listening. “

Adrien looked down. “He was- giving me tips on flirting with you.”

Ladybug blinked. Then blinked again. Then in a soft voice, she looked to Adrien and whispered, “I wouldn’t mind you trying some.” She was blushing.

Adrien smiled. “Of course my lady.”

And that was what he did.


	21. Neighbors (Specifically Desk Neighbors)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 21- Neighbors

“Hey- um Adrien. You seem kinda distracted.” Nino hesitantly said. Adrien’s desk neighbor was speaking cautiously as if Adrien was some form of wildlife that could easily be spooked away.

Adrien heard a small buzzing sound like someone was trying to talk to him, but he was too busy thinking of his Lady. His wonderful, strong, right next to him Lady. He couldn’t believe how close they’d gotten!

“ I know you probably had tutors to cover this, but I think it’s like half the test!.” Nino ruffled through his papers and pulled out one with his sloppily written but thorough notes. “Yeah! I actually wrote it down right here! You probably should listen a little my friend.”

Adrien paid him no mind.

Ladybug made him a hat! He owned a hat that Ladybug had made! The only reason why he couldn’t wear it to school was because Ladybug had mentioned offhand that someone (Alya) might recognize Marinette’s style of design, and he’d have to lie about where he had received it. Once he was out of school, he’d be able to wear it wherever he went!

“I’d say you were staring at Marinette, but then she’d be freaking out too, and you don’t exactly seem to be understanding what you’re looking at.” Nino waved his hand in front of Adrien’s eyes.

Adrien sighed.

His father was also acting very different. Ever since Nathalie had been akumatized, the number of his extracurricular events and photoshoots had declined. His father had publicly said that the work was getting in the way of Adrien’s studies, and he was taking a break from modeling, but the two books resting on Adrien’s desk told otherwise.

The first book’s name was _“Dating Your True Love.”_ It was filled with tons of tips on having a great time. Once Adrien had gotten over his embarrassment over his father giving him something like that, he started reading it. It was filled with cool tips on how to act.

As great as that book was, the second book was more valuable to him. It was a scrapbook filled with photos of Gabriel as a peacock hero. Tons of them had the former Butterfly holder standing with Gabriel. From what his father said, that was his mother.

The book even had his father’s familiar handwriting inside. He told about the things he did to flirt with the future Mrs. Agreste and stories of her responses until they finally started going out!

It was a gold mine of information! Adrien had already seen a few thing he wanted to do with Ladybug. One good example was to lie on top of a tall building while watching night sky and eating a candlelit dinner.

The serious side of Adrien took the book with a grain of salt after seeing a good chunk of the pages in it ripped out. A few pictures were shredded in a way that some other people in it couldn’t be seen. From what Adrien understood, it was who went on to become Hawkmoth.

So Adrien had a justifiable reason for pouring through the book in all his free time. He was studying his greatest foe. The fact that he already planned a few excursions based of his father’s dates with his mother had nothing to do with his interest in the book.

“Hey bro? The bell rang a minute ago.”

Adrien was shaken out of his thoughts. “What?”

Nino sighed. “My man, you’ve been out of it for hours. I had to cover for you a couple of times and say that you had a bad headache! You’re lucky I’m such a good neighbor.”

“Sorry. I was distracted.”

Nino smiled. “You’re not the only one. Alya’s been texting me that she’s been having to keep Marinette awake all day today too! Must be the same thing.”

* * *

When he asked Ladybug later that day, it turns out she’d been thinking about something too. She said she was going for a walk in the park. Would he accompany her?

Adrien, ever the gentlemen, said yes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being desk neighbors with people who spend a lot of time daydreaming must be tough.


	22. Safety Helmet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 22- Safety Helmet

It was an auspicious day at Le Grand Paris, otherwise known as the Bourgeois hotel. While the hotel was often frequented by the very highest in society, visits from royalty were treasured. When Prince Ali had expressed in interest in returning to Paris after his original trip, the hotel had been quick to offer him a place to stay.

Chloe personally invited Adrien there to help show off to Prince Ali, though she phrased it in different terms. Adrien remembered the Prince from the whole Princess Fragrance incident, so he was reasonably excited to see him again.

The problem was that Rose wasn’t the only one with her eyes on the prince.

“Where is Prince Ali? The great Princess Gemstone deserves to have royalty flatter her with jewelry and love!”

“Does this happen often in your city?” Prince Ali was hiding behind a desk as a massive gemstone rose around the hotel. Once the gemstone finished growing, they wouldn’t be able to escape from what Princess Gemstone bragged. Prince Ali’s attendant recommended climbing higher up to find a fire escape that wasn’t sealed off.

“It happens pretty often.” Adrien hadn't been able to slip away because of a certain blond friend of his clutching his arm. Everytime he suggested a plan that would give him time to get away, Chloe or Prince Ali’s attendant would shoot it down.

The gemstone was getting bigger. It wouldn’t be long before there would be no escape.  
Adrien was about to unexpectedly abandoned everyone when an angel wearing red and black spots descended from the heavens...

“Ladybug!” The pressure at Adrien’s side disappeared, and Adrien was able to witness the uncomfortable face Ladybug made when Chloe grabbed her arm.”This mean old akuma is after me and Prince Ali! She must sense royalty.” Chloe began to fan herself while leaning on Ladybug.

Ladybug gently shoved Chloe aside. She flashed a secret, silly face towards Adrien then gestured to the rest of the room. “The akuma is after Prince Ali! I’m going to try to evacuate everyone in the room before the gem can seal us off.” She motioned towards the prince. “You’re the one she’s after, so you go first.”

Prince Ali’s attendant stood between Ladybug and Chat Noir. “I don’t know what your planning, but the prince was hardly safe last time this happened! There has to be something to protect the Prince rather than relying on your… yoyo skills.”

Adrien glanced around the room and his eyes cast on a familiar sight. He grinned at the irony as he seized a metal bowl off a cart. “Excuse me!” Adrien stepped forward waving the bowl. “It’s not much, but Prince Ali can wear this!” Adrien smirked.

“And what is that?” The attendant fixed a gaze at Adrien.

Adrien’s smirk got wider. “A safety helmet!”

* * *

 

 

Adrien’s transformation ran out in a side alley after the akuma was defeated. Ladybug joined him a minute after. Her arrival made him lose track of his position as he was transfixed at the sight of her blue eyes…

“Didn’t you say that they were safety helmets last time?”

Adrien laughed.”My lady, how could you? You’re accusing me of being unoriginal! Chat Noir said that they would work as safety helmets! Adrien was just trying his best to help in a crisis!”

“Prince Ali is no doubt impressed by the fact that everyone in Paris is crazy!” Ladybug mock scolded him though her lips were twitching into a smile.

“And yet, he still wants to visit our fair city again! I’m simply doing my part in French tourism!” Adrien gave a mock bow. “Modeling and protecting princes is all part of this cat’s plans!”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Calm down catsanova! I don’t transform for a few minutes. I can get you back to where Prince Ali and-” She paused and stuck a tongue out. “Chloe are.”

“My lady is ever so helpful!” He winked at her. Ladybug moved her hand into the light and Adrien could see that she had been holding something.

Ladybug threw a shiny object at him. Adrien caught it and turned it over. “What’s this?”

Ladybug smiled. “It’s a safety helmet!”

Adrien was holding a metal bowl in his hands.

Prince Ali's perception of the craziness of Parisians was reinforced when Chloe later asked him what happened. Adrien could only laugh.


	23. "Don't. Move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 23- “Don’t. Move.”

 

“Don’t. Move.”

“Why?” Ladybug lowered her controler for a moment to stare at Adrien. “I’m almost to the next boss!”

Adrien pointed to an object on his television. “It’s a trap!”

Ladybug moved her character a few feet forward. “My skill at video games isn’t limited to fighting games! I can avoid a little trap!” She bounded across the trap and leaped over it. Arrows flew past her character, but none of them landed on her.

Adrien pulled his controller up and carefully moved his character past the trap as well. “Didn’t you get hit by the trap in the last room and the one before that?”

Ladybug made a face and said, “Plagg was distracting me!”

“Of course I was! You guys have been playing for hours! You won’t even take off the suit to let Tiki out because of Adrien’s dumb dad!” Plagg complained. Adrien’s father had unknowingly earned his displeasure when he was unable to stock the fridge with Camembert for the weekend. Plagg had been furious.

Ladybug sighed. “I don't think that it’s a good idea to let Monsieur Agreste see my identity! Tiki was upset that he already knows about Adrien. If he got captured by an akuma, then he’d have to keep two things secret!”

Plagg sighed and floated in front of the screen to block their view “But I’m bored!”

Adrien pointed to the screen. “Can it wait? We’re fighting the boss!” His button mashing grew faster as he made up for the lack of vision by spamming the same attack over and over.

Plagg scowled and got out of the way. “You two have been unbearable! You’re so in love, but you haven’t even decided if you're dating yet!”

Adrien’s character onscreen died. “What are you talking about-

“It’s not like we hate each other! It’s just that we're friends” Ladybug stammered. She had the good sense to pause the game.

“I mean after the kiss…” Adrien trailed off.

Ladybug glanced at him.”I mean we both know that we like each other… right?”

“Of course my lady!” Adrien insisted. His voice grew quieter. “I mean-”

“If you're not busy-” Ladybug forced out.

“There’s this new movie out.”

“I’m free tomorrow!” Ladybug trailed off.

“I don’t have any photoshoots!” Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his head. “Tomorrow is free!”

“Would you like to go with me?”

“Kiss already!” Plagg groaned then dodged the couch pillows the two threw at him.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was not a sore loser. He insisted on that fact being true. You couldn’t be a sore loser if you never lost, so he behaved with honour when he was speaking to Plagg.

Plagg was still a little-

“One pound of Camembert as promised.” Gabriel groaned. Nathalie had started questioning his newfound love of Camembert. When he was the peacock hero, he only had to deal with a few strawberries instead of this mess.

Plagg smiled deviously as he dove into the cheese head first. “You should have known better than to bet with me! I’ve seen too many other heroes to not know what you humans do to date! You should give me more!”

Gabriel groaned and fixed the pin on his suit. He’d taken to wearing the peacock pin at all times after Hawkmoth had akumatized Nathalie. He wasn’t afraid of being attacked by the coward that was Hawkmoth, but he was willing to play it safe.

Gabriel pointed to the cheese. “Our bet was whether or not you could get my son to actually go on a date and recognize it as a date! I’ve no doubt that Ladybug and Adrien will refuse to acknowledge it as one, so you’re lucky I decided to give you your reward anyway!”

“Hey!” Plagg stopped devouring the cheese. “Has Duusu started talking to you again? Where’s that peacock anyway?”

Gabriel pointed outside the door. “No doubt listening in on Adrien and Ladybug. The bird thinks it’s very subtle.”

Plagg snorted. “Subtlety from a peacock!” He returned to his feeding frenzy.

* * *

 

“Don’t. Move.” Ladybug whispered to Adrien,

Adrien paused the game again. “Is is another trap?”

Ladybug made a gesture with her hands towards the door. “Yeah!” She said loudly. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Do you see the blue kwami?”

“The one that’s been watching us this entire time? Apparently Duusu is mad at dad for not talking for years. I don’t think Duusu has talked to anyone except Plagg”

“Makes sense if it has been years since your father transformed.”

Adriren restarted the game. “Yeah.” The two continued playing. “So why don’t you want to go as Marinette tomorrow?”

“Alya’s reporter sense is nothing compared to her shipping sense.” Ladybug defeated the boss.

Adrien smirked. “It’s your decision. Whatever you are feline like my Lady.”

Ladybug poked Adrien. “At least transform before you start with the cat puns!”

“Spoilsport!” The two continued their night of fun.


	24. Waiting for a sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 24- Waiting for a sign

This was it. The day Ladybug had been waiting for. She specifically decided on a time where the least amount of people would be at the theater. Ladybug was in disguise with a long coat and a hat. Anyone who saw the superhero would think twice.There was no chance for one of Marinette’s friends to gossip about Adrien and her being together at the theater because she was in her costume. For all anyone knew, Adrien was with a complete stranger. Their anonymity was bolstered by the fact that Adrien was doing his best to stay unnoticed.

Ladybug had been waiting for a sign. Going to the theater with Adrien was it. It had to be. Her friend, partner, and crush was with her at the theater. This was a date or similar enough that the distinction didn’t matter.

She was ready.

“I’m not ready!” Marinette shoved her face into her pillow. She had to leave soon in order to catch Adrien, but everything was going to go wrong-

“Marinette! You are Ladybug!” Tikki landed next to her.

“So?” Marinette didn’t get up.

“You defeat super villains on a near daily basis! You can do this!” Tikki cheered.

“If only I had some kind of sign-

Tikki interrupted her. “Adrien spent the last battle staring at you instead of fighting! The last few visits at midnight had you two acting like a married couple. I would know because I've had many Ladybugs who were one half of a happily married couple! There have been plenty of signs!”

Marinette glared at Tikki. “A sign telling me how to behave during this!” She slowly got up from her bed. “I feel like I’ll mess up.”

“You don’t need a sign. You’re Ladybug. You are the sign people wait for!” Tikki cheered.

Marinette nodded. “ I am the sign, huh. You know what? Let’s do this. Tikk, transform me!”

This was it. She was ready.

* * *

 

“I’m glad you’ve been able to make it!” Adrien waved. Ladybug swallowed her doubts and put on her most confident smile. Adrien was her friend first and foremost. She could do this.

“I’m actually surprised a lazy cat like you was able to get themselves up in time!” Ladybug teased.

 

“For you, I’d do anything.”

Well Ladybug was officially done. It was hard enough keeping calm after lines like that, but she was ready for the flirting. “How about actually getting to the theater in the first place?”

“Meoch!” Adrien put a hand to his chest and posed in mock agony. (Ladybug still needed to ask about his posing habits).

“But I thought the real joy was just being with you!” He pulled something out of his jacket. “For you.” A bouquet of bright flowers invaded Ladybug's senses.

 

She grabbed them and smelled. Adrien was good. They smelled gorgeous! Almost delectable...

“How did you know that these were my favorites?” Ladybug pulled them closer.

“Well-”

“He spent an hour researching what kind of flowers actual ladybugs like. Could you hurry it up? I’m getting bored!” Plagg interrupted from the jacket. Adrien started patting it down to keep Plagg quite.

“Well I love them!” Ladybug smiled. “In my opinion, these are the best tasting!”

* * *

 

Adrien had waited. He flirted with no end in sight. He bantered with the lady of his dreams on both sides of the mask, but it never quite ended up right. But now, this was it. The sign he was waiting for. He was with the girl of his dreams in what must constitute as a date.

He picked out a film they both had high hopes for. He spent time looking for the flowers ladybugs loved best in the hopes that his Ladybug would love them too.

And from the look on her face, the effort had been worth it.

“Your welcome- what did you say?” Adrien started to speak, but his eyes widened when Ladybug bit down on the flowers.

He opened his mouth. He shut it. Ladybug nibbled on one of the petals. Adrien tried to speak, but he couldn’t make a sound. Ladybug was halfway finished with a flower when he remembered to breathe.

Plagg started laughing. “You realize Ladybugs eat aphids right? Since the bugs are so small, all of Tikki’s chosen have flowers in their diets instead! She was just talking about it a few months ago!”

Adrien blinked. “I thought she was joking,” Adrien mutterted. Ladybug had indeed told him about it, but he had yet to see it in action. Actions spoke louder than words, and this was deafening.

Ladybug chuckled at what must have been a hilarious expression on his face. “Let’s go! The show is starting. I’ll get the tickets!”

She forged forward. Adrien was blinking.

“Hey lovebird, she’s getting ahead of you!”

Adrien started laughing.

Perhaps he didn’t need to wait for a sign to start having fun with Ladybug. He didn’t need a message from the stars showing them that it was time to be together.

In the end, the only thing he needed was Ladybug.

“Wait up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Ladybug demonstrated ladybug tendencies? She might find a lot of problems "stem" from that. She would definitely freak out until she had Tikki help her get to the "root" of the problem.
> 
>  
> 
> I regret nothing except failing to figure out how to make a petal pun.


	25. Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 25- Weakness

There were a few things that Adrien was weak to. One lesser known weakness was his ability to function in the presence of Ladybug. The mere fact that she was present was usually enough to cause Adrien to behave strangely.

His other weakness was more known when he was Adrien. Chat Noir hadn’t embarrassed himself yet, but he worried when that finally happened. If Hawkmoth ever discovered his problem, he’d have Chat Noir trapped in an instant. It would be the most obvious trap in existence, and Adrien would still go willingly. That was the power his weakness had over him.

He was talking about his sweet tooth.

* * *

 

 

“My lady is secretly a fiend in disguise!” Adrien posed dramatically. He stood on top of the bench at the park then winced. It was luckily at night, but someone could have heard him. He looked around to see nobody other than Ladybug in sight.

Ladybug just raised an eyebrow at his antics. “If you wanted to have these cookies so badly, maybe you should have stopped with the puns this morning!”

“You were making them too!” Adrien rightfully defended himself. The impact was lost as he tried to snatch away the box of sweets Ladybug was trying to hide. “I seem to remember you bantering just as much!”

Ladybug kept the box out of his reach. “I didn’t cause the akuma to stop halfway through the fight and change his motivation to stopping all puns and wordplay!”

The last akuma they defeated was some kind of used car salesman angry at his company. He’d been focused on getting vengeance, but he changed his mind. A few minutes with Chat Noir caused him change his motivation to stopping all puns and wordplay. DId he fail to mention the akuma was a huge seven foot tall man?

It was not a pleasant day.

Adrien reached his hand forward to try to snatch the box. “I’m hungry, and you always have the best cookies!”

Ladybug shook her head, but then smirked. The look on her face was reminiscent to the one she made whenever she had thought of a way to use her bizarre lucky charm. “Make me a deal.”

“Anything!”

Ladybug held a cookie out of the box. “Next time we fight an akuma, I get to make puns. You get to deal with problems like angry car salesman charging at you because your partner made another pun!”

 

Adrien thought about it for a second. He loved making puns, but Ladybug knew his weak points. His chocolate covered weak points. “Done!”

Ladybug gave him the box. “Finally!”

Adiren’s grin grew. “Thanks for the cookies, but you made a mistake. I have dough intention of letting up!”

Ladybug sighed, “You promised! Besides that one was pretty half baked.” It was all in good fun. Adrien knew for a fact that she was sometimes just as bad. She even made a pun to respond to his!

Adrien laughed. “I promised no more puns during the next akuma battle my lady! I will not make a single pun! Your problem is that you said nothing about jokes or other forms of wordplay!” Ladybug was scowling at him.

Adrien knew he had a weakness to chocolate goodness, but he also knew how to cover up those weak points. Now he just had to get away from Ladybug with cookies intact...

“At least share you mangy cat!”


	26. His or Her Morning Elegance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 26- His/her Morning Elegance

It was comfortable lying there submerged in pillows. She felt warm and cozy nuzzled up against the blankets. It wouldn’t be a bad thing if this lasted forever.

“Get up Ladybug!”

Ladybug? She was asleep. She was napping, so she probably was Marinette. Marinette didn’t have to get up in the morning. She could stay here all day.

“You have to get to the bakery! I don’t think your parents will like you disappearing on them.”

What did the voice mean? She was at the bakery. The nice and warm bakery where she wouldn’t be moving.

“We have school?” The voice sounded hesitant.

“Uh-uh. They didn’t have school. That was yesterday. She could sleep in all day today! Not moving from the bed seemed great.

“Tell your love bug that she’s in my spot! Get out! It’s my time to sleep!” A different voice was scolding the first. It was grating to her ears, so she snuggled closer to the blankets. Her suit and the blankets kept her nice and warm.

When did she start wearing a suit to bed?

“How do you get people up in the morning?”

“Camembert.”

“Plagg, nobody wants to eat Camembert that early!”

Ladybug groaned. They were fighting next to her. It was loud, and the nice voice didn’t like camembert! “It tastes good…” She groaned into her pillow.

The harsh voice started laughing. “See! Your love bug understands the glory of Camembert! Why don’t you like it?”

“My lady is half asleep! She could have been talking about anything!” Strange. That voice seemed familiar.

 

“Tikki, can you remind me to ask Adrien for some cheese? I’m hungry. I need coffee.” It took a few minutes for Ladybug to realize that the voice wasn’t Tikki. Stange. Ladybug felt herself shiver as someone tried to grab her blankets. “Mine…” Ladybug held them tighter.

The push and pull lasted for only a few seconds. For some reason, Marinette felt like she could move a car. She didn’t feel like that unless she was Ladybug at the moment.

A few minutes passed. Ladybug started smelling something delicious. “Want coffee…” She opened her eyes and slowly dragged herself up into a room that was not hers.

“My lady! You’re finally awake!” Adrien handed her the mug of coffee which she began to drink. “You weren’t getting up.”

Ladybug blinked. “Why- why am I here…” She mumbled into her coffee.

Adrien frowned. “Don’t you remember the akuma?”

“Yes?” She paused. “Maybe?”

“He could breathe fire and leap tall buildings.” Adrien rubbed the back of his head.

Ladybug blinked. She could vaguely remember something like that, but it didn’t ring a bell. “Why am I here?”

“You said you had a headache that wouldn’t go away and you were having trouble getting back.” Adrien posed dramatically. “I helped you get back, but you should go to your house now.”

Ladybug groaned. Adrien helped her up. Getting home was not an easy feat. They managed it, but Ladybug was troublesome in that she kept nodding off. Adrien finally managed to drag her to the corner before the bakery.

“You can say you went for a jog.”

“Thanks.” Ladybug slowly turned to the bakery, but when she tried to proceed, Adrien grabbed her hand.

“Your transformers.”

Ladybug blinked. “Oops.” Undoing the transformation took a few minutes due to her sleepiness, but she had this!

She was clearly the very picture of morning elegance. Ignore the fact that she didn’t wake up until halfway into the school day.

* * *

 

(Alya was used to this by now as it was the third time this week).


	27. Can You please autograph my autograph my [body part]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 27- Can You please autograph my autograph my [body part]

Ladybug was standing at the front of Le Grand Paris and desperately wishing for a chance to get away. Luckily school was out, but Ladybug still found it bothersome that Mayor Bourgeois had insisted that she wait there until he could finish something.

Ladybug really hoped he wasn’t arranging a press conference. She was already going to be late to meet her parents.

Her parents would start to worry why she was taking so long to get groceries, but Ladybug couldn’t just leave the hotel under literal lockdown thanks to an akuma who was mad at Chloe.

An akuma being mad at Chloe. What a surprise. Ladybug was stunned that Hawkmoth hadn’t sent her a thank you card yet.

 

Adrien waved to her. He’d been with Chloe when the akuma attacked, so he couldn’t slip away to transform. He made her waiting bearable in that he convinced Chloe that her outfit wasn’t good enough for hanging out with Ladybug. Chloe disappeared immediately to change, and Ladybug’s day was made.

What was left was a good chance to talk with Adrien.

* * *

“You can’t be serious.” Ladybug couldn’t believe the words coming out of Adrien’s mouth.

“I am!”

“What would you even do with an autograph on the back of your neck? “ Ladybug put a hand to her own neck. “The neck isn’t exactly easy to write clearly on, and you wouldn’t be able to see it! What’s the point?”

Adrien shrugged. “That still wasn’t the weirdest place for somebody to ask me to autograph. Some fan once went up to me during one of my breaks during a photoshoot.”

Adrien posed and made his voice go up a few octaves higher. “She went up to me and siad, can you please autograph my foot?” He pointed to his own.

“What.”

Adrien sighed and returned his voice to normal. “I know, right? I’m lucky that my father was there and was too busy to deal with distractions. I didn’t want to to sign, but I was worried it would be rude to say no.”

Ladybug shuddered. “I’m glad nobody has asked that of me! The best was a kid asking me to sign their backpack because they couldn’t find a notebook. Usually people just want pictures or selfies.”

Adrien pointed to himself. “I think the difference is because I’m a model. People act weird around me, but superheroes are intimidating. Chat Noir has it better. We-“ He blinked and stopped mid sentence. Ladybug remembered that they were in public and probably shouldn’t speak too loudly. Adrien cautiously said, “Remember when you and Chat Noir signed the cast of a kid who broke their arms? That was pretty cool.”

Ladybug nodded. “I bet you told you that. Did he visit you to chat about being famous?” Ladybug said then groaned when she realized what she said.

Adrien grinned. “It was a fun chat indeed! Tons of purfect puns flying around!”

“Really? You and Chat Noir have used that way too many times.”

Adriene posed. “It’s a purennial problem.”

Ladybug stifled a chuckle at that. “I hope that I don’t have to deal with autographing anything today. I really need to get home…”

It turned out she did have to worry about autographs because Mayor Bourgeois had indeed scheduled a press conference for her. Ladybug was already brought outside before she could refuse. A group of reporters and just fans were gathered outside the hotel and asking for autographs and pictures and statements on politics.

At least Adrien snuck off to be Chat Noir and showed up before she had to sign anything. She was willing to sign some pictures or journals.She did not want to sign the forehead of the one fan who went up to her and wouldn’t leave until Chat landed next to her and started round nth of cat puns.

To think that Adrien went through this every day. Next time they went somewhere, it would be away from humans of all kinds. Like the moon.

It was probably the only place some of these fans couldn’t get...

 

 


	28. Staying Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more prompts to go
> 
> Ladrien June- Day 28- Staying Warm

Adrien knew that the morning’s weather had been pleasantly warm. It was nice enough to be outside, but the day wasn’t hot enough to merit protections from the heat. The perfect day for taking a walk around the city in his all too precious free time.

It was a gorgeous and warm morning, so Adrien was surprised when he stepped outside the gates and saw snowflakes falling to the ground. He looked up to see clouds covering the skies at a speed that seemed supernatural. The temperature began to drop in the moments he spent hurrying to inside the safety of his home.

An akuma had to be the cause of this. Adrien hurried to the safety to his room, so he could find a place to transform safely. The problem was that when he opened the door, someone was already inside his room.

* * *

 

“Ladybug?” Adrien took one look at the superhero standing there. Her face was clammy and she was shivering. He was by her side immediately and put a hand on her shoulder. It was cold to the touch. “What happened?”

Ladybug leaned into his hand. “I- I was nearby when the akuma hit. He was threatening people. He was cold, and I don’t like cold…” Ladybug mutterted. Adrien took a look around his room and saw the blanket on his bed. He stood up to move Ladybug, but Ladybug’s hand shot out and grabbed him. “No- It’s too cold.”

Adrien moved her hand. “I’m going to help.” Ladybug’s hand lost its grip and Adrien hurried her over to his bed. He sat Ladybug down on the bed despite her ironlike grip and wrapped the blanket around her. He huddled near her and said, “I think you have hypothermia. In June.”

Ladybug scowled but pulled the blankets closer to her. “The akuma hit me with ice. The cold wasn’t helping me to think. You know I hated last winter. I snuck off to get warm and find you, but it’s so cold!”

The door to Adrien’s room began to swing open, so Adrien moved to see if he could block Ladybug from view. He sighed in relief when it was his father’s head poking out of the door.

“What is going on?” Gabriel noticed Ladybug shivering and came into the room.

“The akuma is cold based, and Ladybug was hit. She doesn’t react well to cold,” Adrien explained.

Gabriel glanced towards Ladybug. “It seems like she has hypothermia. The akuma probably has some power over it because she shouldn’t have had much time for that exposure,” He mumbled. The faintest hint of blue told Adrien that Duusu was watching over Gabriel’s shoulder. “I’ll have Nathalie make some tea. You keep her warm.”

Gabriel left before Adrien could say another word. Laydbug’s shivering took Adrien’s attention away from his father. He moved to be closer to her. “It’s going to be okay. I remember reading that drinking something hot is good for hypothermia.” Ladybug nodded, but she seemed to be shivering too much to answer.

Plagg flew up to Adrien’s eyelevel. “You know some miraculous don’t handle cold well. We’ll have to stay here and get her warmed up before we go out.” He began to drift out of sight. “Call me when she’s warm, or if she gets worse.” He pointed to Ladybug. “Don’t have her transform back because Tikki might feel out of it. I’m going to see if I can remember some old tricks that could help.” Plagg disappeared from sight.

Adrien moved so his body heat would help Ladybug warm up. Ladybug instinctively leaned into him. If she had done so at any other time, Adrien would have blushed and flirted with her. As it was, Adrien could only hope that the warmth would help.

Gabriel eventually peered into the room with a cup of tea clutched in his hands. “The akuma’s gone to ground. I checked with Nathalie. You’ll have some time to get her warm.”

Adrien felt Ladybug’s arms tighten around him. “What’s with the weather outside? People are counting on us.” She said then tried to stand. Adrien pulled her down.

Gabriel shot her a glare. “Not when you can barely stand. You two will stay here until you can both fight. I’ll see what I can do about finding out where the akuma is.”

“People-

“Can wait just like my next design. I was in the middle of something too. They’ll be fine for now. Stay here.” Gabriel interrupted Ladybug. He motioned to Duusu. “I’ll find the akuma. Dare to ruin my designs…” He muttered and stormed off.

Adrien just let Ladybug hold onto him. His father, while abrasive about it, seemed concerned. The fact that he implied he’d be transforming meant business. Gabriel had told his son that fighting was difficult for somebody his age, so the fact that he seemed so worked up about the cold seemed strange.

It would be a guess, but Adrien wondered if the butterfly miraculous also hated the cold. Gabriel sounded as if he had dealt with this before...

It didn’t matter anyway. Adrien looked towards his lady. Staying warm was the main concern. They’d deal with the akuma later. For now, he was doing what he always did.

Keeping his love safe.


	29. Aborted Declaration of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 29- Aborted Declaration of Love

The flash of light lit up Adrien’s world before fading away. Another deluge of the shooting stars brightened up Adrien’s world, but in his opinion, the brightest light was sitting next to him.

Ladybug stretched across the blanket she’d brought. A half open picnic basket laid tossed aside as the various uneaten goods were moved to make way for Ladybug and Adrien to sit on the rooftop of the building.

“This is beautiful.” Ladybug's eyes lit up with the intensity of the falling stars that she was so enamored by. Adrien felt his breath hitch when she moved. It seemed like Ladybug’s eyes held stars that put the show they were watching to shame.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Adrien sighed. This was a dream, and he wished to never wake up. His stomach was filled with warm pastries that kept him content to sit and watch the gorgeous night sky. His lady was next to him, so everything was right in the world. They were together.

“You said you got this idea from your father?” Ladybug asked. Her hand stretched out across the blanket. Adrien moved his own hand so that their fingertips touched.

“My father said that my mother used to go with him all the time. They would sit and watch stats together.” Adrien’s voice trailed off. “It sounds so romantic…” His voice was a whisper that Ladybug couldn’t hear.

A night like this was the perfect night to tell her.

Ladybug was the light of his life. She was his partner, and the past few weeks had been absolute bliss together. They spent time with nobody but themselves to fill up the world, yet Adrien had never told her some important words. Words which might somehow break this tranquility or make it better than before.

Je t’aime.

I love you.

He could do this. Just a few words. He’d tell her how he felt. They were practically dating as it was, yet they hadn’t said those fateful words.

He was Chat. He was smooth. His lady loved him and his puns, and he’d be able to tell her how much he adored her.

“This would be great inspiration for a design.” Ladybug pointed to a star. “I can imagine a few pieces that might work with this theme. Something beautiful...”

Well that was a segway if Adrien had ever seen one. Here he goes.

“The night sky is beautiful, but it pales in comparison to yourself.” Adrien smiled. “A lady such as yourself puts the very skies to shame.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “That was sappy. I think I prefered it when it was only Chat who said those kind of lines.”

“But then you wouldn’t get to hear the praise you deserve.” Adrien picked up her hand and brought it to his mouth. “How smart,charismatic, and stubborn you are.” Ladybug smiled as Adrien kissed her hand. “In fact, I wanted to tell you something. You’re amazing. Your clever.”

Ladybug was blushing red, but it paled in comparison to what Adrien was going through. He could feel the heat rise on his cheeks. This was it. Maybe

He could do this

Possibly

“I- I love-”

Nope.

The words refused to come out.

Adrien.exe has shut down.

“I- I love your ideas. Every plan with the weirdest items…” Adrien said a bit too quickly to recover for the silence. “No matter how weird the lucky charm is.”

Ladybug chuckled. “Slow down you flirt, or I’ll get a big head!” She put a finger on his nose and pushed him back. “Ohh! Do you see that one?”

Ladybug pointed to a bright streak while Adrien mentally collapsed. He was so close!

But Ladybug’s smile was infectious. The earnest joy at the stars shook him out of his musings. The night was still young, and they had more stars to watch and count. Just the two of them.

Adrien’s hand found its way into Ladybug’s.

 

He could tell her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two More Prompts Left


	30. All is Fair in Love and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June- Day 30- All is Fair in Love and War

The final battle was nigh. Their hopes spent for this one moment. Their long hours of training for this ultimate clash.

Ladybug’s colored fist smashed into the black cat, but Ladybug was exhausted from the long fight. She pushed forward with a punch but watched in horror as the black cat knocked her to the ground. It was all over.

“I’ve won! We’ve tied! Watch out championship! Adrien Agreste is back in business!”

How could Ladybug be tied in their Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 championship game?

“Congratulations kiddo.” Plagg landed on Adrien’s shoulder like a shoulder demon whispering bad advice. “You’re beating the person whose reflexes mean that they’re inputting commands faster than the game can render. I’m so proud!”

Adrien looked horrified. “That’s not true! I’m beating her fair and square! Wouldn’t faster reflexes help her anyway? I should be at the disadvantage!” His argument was ruined by his grin. Ladybug was pretty sure he planned this.

Ladybug scowled. “I keep pressing buttons before the hits render. I’m not this fast when I’m normal, so my game is being thrown off.”

Adrien smirked. “But we’re still tied! One last game to go! You remember the bet?”

Ladybug did remember they’re bet. If she won, Chat would have to switch to dog puns for the entire day. A fate worse than death for him, but he accepted under conditions of an equally evil alternative. If he won, she’d have to accept Chloe’s invitation to go shopping together.

Truly the ultimate punishment. If Ladybug wasn’tr so confident in her skills, she would have given up in fear of the truest evil.

The problem was that Marinette was the champion player. Ladybug certainly had the same skill, but her reflexes were completely different. Her game was slightly off. That was enough for Adrien to pull ahead. She’d change back to normal, but that would mean Adrien would win. He insisted on her using the suit in case Nathalie walked in.

The fact that Ladybug was a hundred times more inconspicuous than Marinette didn’t matter. He just wanted to throw off Ladybug’s immense skill so he could win.

 

He probably had the upper hand after his intense training, but Ladybug never gave up.

“Last match. I hope you’re ready for shopping with Chloe!” Adrien cheerfully cried as he selected the black cat themed robot.

Ladybug selected her own red and black robot. “I guess I better start actually trying! We both know from when we fought Max that I’m the better pilot!”

“That doesn’t count! I had your back there!” Adrien complained. “I'll stop holding back too!”

“Bring it!”

Ladybug lunged forward hoping to catch Adrien off guard. He anticipated the maneuver and countered . Ladybug’s health was brought down as Adrien used a combo with blistering speed.

“I can hear Chloe bragging about shopping with you!”

“You’re cruel!”

Ladybug pushed Adrien back, but Adrien was relentless with his dirty tactics. Adrien was sitting right next to Ladybug, so any movement of hers would be offset by Adrien’s proximity. Her concentration would lapse thanks to their closeness. Adrien smirked as he provided the perfect counter for Ladybug’s combo.

If his playing was good before, this was superb. His barely acceptable yet effective tactics were distracting Ladybug. Adrien was playing underhandedly, but he wasn’t the only one who could.

“Ohhhh Chaton!” Ladybug called out. She was cheerful and upbeat even as her bot was being pushed into the corner and slaughtered by Adrien.

“Are you already contemplating hitting oh so many shops with Chloe? I know you and her get along so well!” His health bar had almost double Ladybug’s health.

Ladybug smirked. “I was just wondering if you’d come with when we go. After all, I need someone as big and handsome as you to carry the bags!” Adrien blinked and his concentration slipped for the barest trace of a moment. Ladybug pushed the advantage. “Why go alone when such a chivalrous knight can help me?”

“Stop it.” Adrien was blushing. Ladybug was too, but she was mostly concentrating on the fact that Adrien’s guard slipped.

Ladybug’s bot moved in. “Talking with Chloe is fun, but why not illuminate the evening with your all too superior wit?”

“I know what you’re doing.” Adrien said.

“Of course you do! A smart cat like yourself would know right off the bat.! Ladybug’s voice held the bantering tone reserved for Chat because that was who Adrien was. Just a big silly cat.

Plagg was laughing in the background at Adrien’s bright red face. His health fell as Ladybug used a vicious combo.

“I mean- anyone would be honoured to be with such a smart and kind person.”

Adrien blinked. Ladybug saw his hands twitched towards his ears to cover them, but they stayed gripped on the controller. The fact that Ladybug was being careful to stay right next to him while saying these things was throwing off his game. Her every twitch near Adrien would be completely distracting.

She knew because he’d been doing it to her.

Ladybug grinned in triumph. This was it. FInishing blow time! “I’ve got quite the feline that a purfect gentlemen such as yourself would never doubt his purpose in purtecting his lady. Any purtinent discussion while shopping would be on you! You’re quite the cat~ch!” She put an emphasis on the last word and moved so that the barest space next to them was eradicated. They were almost on top on one another.

“Cat puns may be my weakness, but I’m going to stay strong!” Adrien forced out.

“Oh~ really?” Ladybug went with the flow and moved in close. She gave a quick and tiny kiss to Adrien’s cheek and dropped her voice to a whisper. “You know. I find your dedication enticing...”

KNOCKOUT!

LAydbug’s bot stood victorious over Adrien’s. Adrien groaned. “Why? I was so close! You kept bothering me!” Adrien scolded

Ladybug smiled. “How? I never told a lie.”

Adrien threw his hands to cover his face. “That was cheap!”

“All's fair in love and war!”

* * *

So what if Ladybug spent the rest of the day being unable to meet Adrien in the eye due to embarrassment? The rest of their days were full of time to spend like this. They had their lifetime ahead of them to spend together. Teasing, playing, and being unable to speak to one another were just a big part of being together.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

She looked to Adrien.

“Je t’aime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Author’s Note-
> 
> For any who have bothered to read this; thank you. I’ve never written shorter prompts before as I was the child who decided to practice writing by working on huge novels. A series of prompts required a different set of dedication. 
> 
> These may be filled with errors and typos, but I’m proud of sticking to the schedule. Thank you for reading. I hope that despite these errors, I made you smile at least once.


End file.
